Broken Hearts Can Mend
by scifigirl77
Summary: She thought she would never see him again. How wrong she was. And once he's back in her life, will he leave again? Replacement of my former story. R&R! AU I know, it doesn't start as one, but it will become one, trust me
1. Chapter 1

The year: 1998. The place: New York City, Manhattan.

They had been best friends since she could remember. He was the only one who would listen to all of Rebecca's problems. It seemed that he always knew when something was bothering her, even when they were only talking on the phone and he couldn't see her. In high school, he realized that he'd fallen in love with Rebecca. He asked her out. They had been dating for two years (since their sophomore year in high school) when it happened.

She was waiting for him at their favorite restaurant. She waited for three hours... and he never showed up. She was furious.

That's when the table flew.

She hadn't even touched it, yet it flew far away and landed in someone's backyard. Rebecca was scared. All anger had left her, replaced by fear. How had that happened?

Was she special, like he kept saying? He always said that she was destined to be great one day. But how would he know that? He dreamed of being special and after a few years of knowing him, so did she. Had her dream come true?

It was possible.

She paid for the missing table and left.

The next in school, she yelled at him, letting all her anger that had built up out. Then, her locker door flew off its hinges. She had been two feet from the door, yet it flew off. It almost hit him too. What was happening to her?

After graduation, Rebecca went to college down in Texas. She found she liked it there more than she liked the city. The little town she was in seemed much more peaceful than New York. She planned on staying there.

* * *

Eight years later, Rebecca James, in a pink t-shirt and jeans, was walking down the road. She loved walking around Midland. It was here, near this very motel, where she learned to control her abilities.

She was passing a motel when her phone rang. She took it out of her pocket and looked. Unknown. She answered. "Hello?"

"Hello, Becca." No, it couldn't be. "Miss me?"

"How did you find me?"

"My secret. I want to see you again. Please, Becca."

"No. Leave me alone!"

"It doesn't matter what you say. I'm on my way to find you. We'll be together soon." He hung up. She did too. She didn't know what to do. She knew what he had become. Why would he be coming after her now? She couldn't face him, not after how they had parted. She still had feelings for him. Was that why he was coming? Because he still cared, too? It had sounded like it. Oh no. No, not now. Not after all this time. She didn't think she could face him.

She started to run back to her house, then stopped. He would go there first.

The woods. She would be better in the woods. They led up to right behind her house. She would hide there. But for how long?

"Why now, Gabriel? Why?"

Yes, it was true. Her former love was Gabriel Grey, the man now known as Sylar.


	2. Chapter 2

Sylar- or Gabriel if you prefer- stood there, by the phone he had just hung up, remembering high school and how much fun he and Rebecca had had. He never told her why he stood her up that night.

It was because of what had happened when he had gone home from high school that day. He had decided to take a quick nap before the date. His dream scared him half to death. He had dreamt of a man laying on the floor, blood flowing from his head. Sylar stood there, by the phone, knowing now that the man he had seen was Brian Davis, the first power he had absorbed. He hadn't shown up because he had sat on his bed, cowering, wanting to know why he had seen this disturbing dream.

He thought of Brian, when he had first seen that name. Under Brian's folder was another, and the name on it; Rebecca James. Gabriel had tried to forget her, and it was working for a while, until that moment in time when he had seen her folder. Every memory came flooding back. The most prominent one was the one where she was yelling at him and her locker door flew off. Everyone thought it was because Kyle had been launching hard objects at a door with a loose hinge, causing it to fly off. But now, he knew the real reason. She was powerful. She could move things with her mind, like he now could. He couldn't wait to see her again.

He left and went to her home. She wasn't there. He searched everywhere in the house, with no luck. He called her phone again.

"What do you want, Gabriel?" she said when she answered.

"How did you know it was me?"

"Who else would call me from my own home? Only someone determined to find me. But you won't find me."

"How do you know, Becca?"

"Because, if you come anywhere near me, I'll make you wish you'd never met me."

"Quite the challenge. I accept." He hung up and left to find the one he loved.

He decided to give her a choice: Join him or relinquish her power and give it to him. Of course the latter meant she would die. Sylar prayed she would join him. He didn't want to kill her. He loved her too much. And he knew inside him that she loved him too.

He was walking out the back door when he saw movement in the woods. He smiled. He had found her.


	3. Chapter 3

She watched him leave the house and started running back into the woods, when she heard him call her name. "Rebecca!"

She froze. He had seen her. Damn it!

"Rebecca, come out! I just want to talk to you!"

She turned, and walked out to meet him. She walked until she was about five feet away from him, then stopped. "What do you want, Gabriel? My power?"

"How do you know about me?"

"I was friends with someone you killed. Since she died, I've been following your tracks, your killings. So take it!" She stood with her arms spread open. "If you want my power, then take it!"

"You're willing to die?" He became scared. "Why?"

"I don't about willing. But that why you're here, isn't it? To kill me and take my ability. That's what you do."

"I don't want to kill you, Becca. Don't you understand? I want to talk to you. About us."

She dropped her arms to her side. "There isn't an 'us'. There hasn't been since high school. You know that."

"Yes, I do. But that doesn't mean that my feeling changed. I still-"

"Do NOT finish that sentence, Gabriel. I mean it!" She didn't want these feelings again. Not after all this time. She began to build her power, ready to strike. Ready to fight.

"But, Rebecca." His expression changed, from confused to realization. "You loved me. And I think you still do."

"SHUT UP!" Her power lashed out at him. It was so strong that it was visible. He flew into the house, breaking her glass sliding door. She followed him in, anger raging inside her, fueling her power.

He had landed on the kitchen counter. He stood up and faced her. "Please just stop and talk to me."

"There's nothing else to talk about!"

"Yes there is!"

She stopped, breathing heavily. "Like what?"

"Everything. Why I didn't show up. My feelings. _Your_ feelings."

She closed her eyes for a few seconds, then opened them and looked into his eyes. "Then talk, Gabriel."


	4. Chapter 4

He let out a sigh of relief. She wasn't going to kill him. Yet. He had time to rebuild their relationship. "Why didn't you come? It was our anniversary. Two years, we had been going out, Gabriel. Where were you?"

"I went home after school. I went to sleep so I could be ready for the night. In my dreams, I saw the first person I would ever kill. Sort of like one of those deja vu moments. It scared me to death. I sat in my room, cowering, for the rest of the night. I swear to you, I am telling the truth."

"Why didn't you tell me about this dream before? I probably would have forgiven you."

"I tried, but you tried to kill me with your locker door, so I didn't get the chance. I am so sorry. I wanted to be there that night. I... was even going to ask you to marry me that night."

Her eyes widened. "What?"

"What would you have said, if I had asked?" He took a step towards her.

"Then, I probably would have said yes."

"Would you still?"

"Gabriel, I can't. You're a murderer. How could I willingly marry a murderer?"

He looked at the ground. "You're right." He looked back up at her. "But I can't stop what I'm doing. Some - most - of the people with these abilities don't deserve them."

"And you're meant to take them away, is that it? That's horrible. None of us asked for these powers, yet here they are. Part of life is being different and being able to handle it. You can't just take that away from people."

"I can. I have. And I'm going to keep doing it."

"This isn't you, Gabriel. This isn't the Gabriel Grey I grew up with. This isn't the Gabriel Grey I..." She didn't finish the sentence out loud, but she finished it in her mind. _The Gabriel Grey I loved. _She began to cry. She closed her eyes.

"Rebecca?" He walked towards her, worried. She fell to knees. He knelt beside her, put his hand on her cheek. "Please, don't cry." He began to stroke her hair, trying to comfort her."

"Why won't you stop killing? All I want is the death to stop."

"It will never stop, Rebecca. For as long as humanity lives, death and killing will be with it."

Her eyes sprang open, the tears stopping. "Then I have to stop the killers." She jumped up, making him fly away from her. "I'll stop you. You won't kill anyone else."

Sylar had landed in the living room on a chair. He got up, shaking his head. He looked and saw her coming, determined to fight-kill- him. "No, Becca, don't. Don't do this!"

"It's too late. I have to stop you." She kept advancing and he was backing away, truly frightened for the first time in a long time.


	5. Chapter 5

"Rebecca, I don't want to hurt you. Don't make me." He kept backing away. She wasn't listening. He had to do it. "I'm sorry." He flung her across the house and out the shattered door. He ran to her, needing to know that she was ok, but still knowing he couldn't let her kill him.

He had almost reached her when she suddenly lifted him in the air. He was suspended in midair as she stood up. Her right hand was clenched in a fist. "I don't know what to do, Gabriel. I want to stop you, but I can't. I can't stop you. Not like this. Not by killing. One day, I will stop you. But it's not today. Count your blessings, Gabriel Grey." She released her hand and he flew away.

He was flying for so long, he lost track of everything. Her power could reach so far. He finally landed in a field... in Oklahoma. Oklahoma?! How could she make him go _that_ far?

* * *

She had to get rid of him. She needed him as far away as she could make him. So she tested the extent of her power. She focused on him, flying away. She kept her focus for a while before blood began to drip from her nose. She finally lost her concentration. She slumped to the ground, tired beyond belief. She hoped she would never she him again.

* * *

It had been five days since her fight with Sylar. She had tried to forget about him. It hadn't worked. Every night, she dreamt of the happier times with Gabriel, when they were still in high school. She couldn't make them go away.

On the fifth day, she received a call from her father. Her mother had died in her sleep last night, and he needed her help. "I'll be there as soon as I can, Dad."

"Thank you. Hurry, darling. I love you."

"Love you too Dad." They both hung up the phone.

She began to cry. She hadn't been particularly close to her parents, but she still loved them very much. She called flight companies to get a ticket to New York City. When she finally had one, she called her dad back to tell him that she would be there in two days. When she hung up, she made another decision. She would move to New York. She had to get out of Texas. She called a realtor and put the house up for sale.

Two days later, she was in New York. And, unknown to her, so was Sylar.


	6. Chapter 6

Rebecca got off the plane and looked for her father, Michael James. She saw him quickly. She smiled and waved. He waved back. When they reached each other, they hugged. "Hi, Dad. I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too, babe." They broke apart. "How've you been?"

She shrugged. "Alright. How have you been, Dad?"

"Fine, until your mother..." He bowed his head.

She looked at her father lovingly. "Come on, I'll drive us to the apartment." He nodded and they walked out to her father's car.

* * *

"Morning, Mohinder," said Sylar, still pretending to be Zane. "How are you?" 

Mohinder was sitting at the table, looking at the paper. "Alright. Would you like to look at the paper?"

"Yeah, thanks." He sat down and took the paper. He opened to the middle, the page with the obituaries. The first name he saw was Elizabeth James, Rebecca's mother. "Oh, God."

"What is it, Zane?" Mohinder looked at him with concern.

"A- a friend of mine, her mother died. I should go to the funeral. Make sure she's ok."

"I'm sorry. When is it?"

"Tomorrow afternoon. I'm sorry, but I really should go."

"Yes, of course."

"Thank you, Mohinder."

* * *

The funeral was sad, but beautiful. They went to where she would be buried at the end. The whole time, Rebecca kept her head down. There were no tears, not yet anyway. Her father had his arm around her. At the end, everyone left except Michael, Rebecca and Gabriel, but he stood in the shadows, out of the others sight. He heard her father say, "I'm going to the car." 

"Ok. I'll be there in a minute." Her dad nodded, and walked away. Rebecca stood there, alone. Now was his chance.

Gabriel walked out of the shadows and over to her. When she realized someone had walked up beside her, she looked up.

When she saw who it was, she just smiled and out her head back down.

"I had to come. I had to make sure you were alright." He smiled, looking at her. "I know you two weren't very close, but I also know you loved her very much. You were broken, you always were."

"Gabriel?"

"Yes?"

"Do me a favor." She began to cry.

"Yes, anything."

"Shut up and hold me." She leaned into him and he held her close. She put her head on his chest and cried into him. He held onto her, not wanting to let go.

* * *

It was fifteen minutes before she was ok to go to her dad's car. Gabriel led her there, his arm around her, like none of the hatred between them never happened. They got to the car. Michael squinted. "Gabriel? Is that you?" 

"Yes, sir. It's been a long time."

"Yes, it has. Thank you for bringing Rebecca up here."

"You're welcome. I'm sorry for your loss, sir." He took out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote down an address. "This is the apartment of the man I work with. Can you give it to her, so she knows where I am... most of the time?"

Michael took the paper from him. He looked at it and said, "Yeah sure. I can do that. Thanks again, Gabriel."

Gabriel nodded. "Goodbye, sir."

"Bye, son." Gabriel walked back to his own car.

* * *

At Michael's apartment, he gave Rebecca the address. "Gabriel said to give it to you. Are you two friends again?" 

She took it and stared at it. "I don't know yet, Dad. But I do know that I'm moving back to Manhattan. Any good apartments in the building for sale?"

"Yeah, a couple. We can start looking tomorrow, if you like."

"Alright. But first, I'm gonna go see Gabriel tomorrow."


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, Rebecca woke up at eight AM. She showered, ate toast and bacon for breakfast and put on a black T-Shirt and dark jeans. Her dad woke up while she was getting dressed. She came out of his room when she came out of hers. "Morning, Dad."

"Morning. Ready to go apartment hunting today?"

"Yeah, after I visit Gabriel and thank him for yesterday."

"Well, call me when you're done there. I'll tell which apartment we're looking at first when you call, 'cause I gotta talk to the landlord still."

"Alright. I'm going. I'll call you later. Bye, Dad."

"Bye, honey." He opened the newspaper as she walked out.

* * *

Gabriel walked into Mohinder's apartment at eight-thirty. "Morning, Zane," said Mohinder.

"Good morning."

"Did you see your friend yesterday?"

"Yeah. She'll be ok. Eventually."

"How close are the two of you?"

"We used to be closer, back in high school. After high school, we kinda... grew apart. But now, we're reconnecting, I think...I hope."

"I hope so, too."

They began to work, and at nine fifteen, there was a knock on the door. Mohinder got up to answer it. Gabriel turned and looked. When Mohinder opened the door, Gabriel jumped up faster than he had ever moved before. "Rebecca," he said, instantly at Mohinder's side. "W-What are you doing here?"

"I came to thank you. You know, for yesterday. You actually helped me."

He smiled and chuckled a little, nervous that she was going to say his real name in front of Mohinder at any moment and give away everything. "You're welcome. C-Could I talk to you in the hall for a minute?"

She looked confused. "Uh, sure." They went out into the hall. Gabriel turned to Mohinder, grabbing the door. "We'll only be a minute," he said as he shut the door.

"What is it? Why are you so nervous?"

"Mohinder doesn't know my real name, and if he did he would try to kill me. Please don't give me away."

"Who does he think you are?"

"A man named Zane."

"So I call you Zane in there? This is so complicated. Why do you have to live this lie?"

"Because I..." He didn't answer.

"No, you know what? Don't even come up with an answer because I probably don't want to know. I'll do this for you. Once. But next time, give me your address, so we can talk freely."

"I'll give it to you today. I promise." He smiled. "More secrets."

"What?" She chuckled as she said this.

"Remember? When my mom didn't want us to go out, but we did until she finally accepted you? We snuck around and I gave you new places to meet me every day."

"Oh yeah. My favorite was when you told me to meet you at the elementary school. Remember that one?"

"With the kids, oh yeah."

* * *

_Flashback_

She ran to the swing set, laughing the whole way. She couldn't believe Gabriel's mom. Why wouldn't she just accept them as a couple? Rebecca hated lying to her. But Gabriel insisted that they were meant to be together, and she believed it too, so she went along with it. She reached the swings and sat on one.

A few minutes later, she sensed someone coming up behind her. Thinking it was Gabriel, she turned, smiling. But it was a little girl. The girl looked about ten. She had dark, medium hair and light eyes. The girl looked terrified to see Rebecca there. "No, please don't be afraid. I'm just waiting for someone."

"I'm meeting someone here, too. I'm Jessica." She sat down next to Rebecca.

"Rebecca. Who are you waiting for?"

"A boy named Evan. We're in love."

"I'm waiting for a boy, too. Only mine is named Gabriel."

"Are you in love, too?"

Rebecca smiled. "Yes, we are."

"Then you'll be together forever. Like me and Evan."

"You talking about me?" Both girls jumped. Neither heard Gabriel approach. He was smiling when he walked up. He put his arms around Rebecca and they kissed. He looked at Jessica. "You two becoming friends?"

"Yeah," said Rebecca. "This is Jessica. This is my boy, Gabriel."

Jessica leaned closer to Rebecca. "He's cute."

Rebecca chuckled. "Yeah, I think so, too."

That's when the little boy Evan came over to Jessica. The two couples separated. Rebecca and Gabriel stayed at the swings while Evan and Jessica went to the slides. "They're adorable," said Gabriel. He turned to Rebecca. "You wanna know something?"

"What is it?"

"I love you, Rebecca."

She smiled. "I love you, too."

* * *

"I wonder if those two kids are still together," Rebecca said.

"Don't know." He looked her in the eyes. "That was the first time we said 'I love you' to each other."

"Yeah, it was. I miss those days, Gabriel. What happened?"

"We changed. So much so that we grew apart." He stepped closer to her. "But I think we can try again."

She looked at him, half smiling. "Not until we change again."


	8. Chapter 8

They went back into Mohinder's apartment. "Everything alright, Zane?" Mohinder asked.

"Everything's fine. Uh, Rebecca, this is Mohinder Suresh. He's helped me a lot. He can help you, too, with... you know."

"My power?" she asked, looking at Gabriel.

"Power? You have a power?" asked Mohinder.

"Yeah, I do. Why?"

"I'm geneticist. I'm looking for people with special abilities. If you're one of them, I'd love to see your power."

"Could we check the List?" suggested Gabriel. Mohinder nodded. They went to his laptop and opened the List. Gabriel found her name quickly.

"So since I'm on your List, I'm one of the special," said Rebecca, trying to make herself understand.

"Yes, you are," said Mohinder, getting up from the computer. Gabriel followed. "I'd like to see your ability, if you wouldn't mind."

"No problem." She turned and stared at the map Mohinder had. In front of their eyes, the map lifted off the ground and just hovered. Mohinder stared at it. Gabriel smiled. The map went back to the ground and they both turned to Rebecca. She didn't look tired at all.

"Are you alright?" asked Mohinder.

"Why wouldn't I be? That was simple. Now, making someone fly far far away," she said, glancing at Gabriel. "Now, that's hard."

"You're strong, then," said Mohinder. "Stronger than most of the others I've met. This is amazing." He started mumbling to himself. Gabriel walked over to her and was about to talk to her when Mohinder turned to them. "Would you like tea? I'm being a horrible host. So would you like some?"

"Tea sounds great," said Rebecca. He walked into the kitchen, still mumbling to himself. They watched him walk away.

"He'll be like that for a while," said Gabriel. She chuckled a little. He turned to her. "Do you know where I landed?" he whispered to her.

"Where?"

"Oklahoma. The middle of nowhere, Oklahoma." She started laughing. "It's not that funny," he said, trying not to laugh himself. It didn't work. They were both laughing when Mohinder came back in to the room. He looked confused and said, "What's so funny?"

"Just remembering," said Gabriel. They sat down and had tea while talking about people's powers. It was ten thirty when she left - with Gabriel's address- and called her dad. He said they would be looking at apartment 418 first. She agreed and went back to the building. She was thinking on the way back how things were returning to how they used to be.

* * *

A few days later, she went back to Mohinder's apartment, to talk to him more about this power. When she arrived, the apartment was a mess. The map was destroyed, there was blood all over the floor, and Gabriel was lying unconscious by it. She ran over to him. "Gabriel?" she said as she knelt beside him. "Gabriel, are you ok?"

He moaned as he came to. He looked at her. "Rebecca?"

"I'm here. Don't get up, it looks like you hit your head hard." He sat there for a while, listening to her. "What happened?"

"Mohinder found out about me. He tried to kill me. I fought. Peter Petrelli came. More fighting. He died. Mohinder hit me with the map. I was knocked out." That's when he saw the computer with the List, lying smashed on the floor. "The List. No!" He picked up a board and smashed it more. Rebecca moved out of his way, not wanting to get hit. He flung the board away. And he found a sheet of paper. It was from a comic book by Isaac Mendez. It had his address and everything. Rebecca saw the wheels in his head moving.

"No. If he has a power, you're not going to kill him. Gabriel you can't!"

He turned to her, a dark look on his face. "But you know I will. It's who I am."

She backed away from him towards the door. "No. You were changing. You were becoming my Gabriel again. You can't do this! Stop killing! Don't go after Isaac Mendez! Try regretting the fact that you killed Peter Petrelli! Please!" She began to cry.

He stood up. "I'm sorry, Becca. I can't."

"Then I want nothing to do with you." She ran out. As she was running, he yelled, "You tried that already! It didn't work then, it won't work now!" She kept running and went out to her car to get away.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day, Rebecca was sitting in her new apartment, number 248, watching the television. It was around noon. Her cell phone rang. When she looked at the number, it wasn't familiar. She picked it up, wondering if it was a wrong number or something. "Hello?"

"Rebecca?" Oh no. Not him again!

"I told you to leave me alone. Can't you do that?"

"I just need to talk to someone. Please hear me out. After, if you still want nothing to do with me, then I'll leave you alone forever, I promise."

She sighed, then said, "You get two minutes. Go."

"I know I've killed a lot of people. But it was to take what they didn't want...didn't deserve. But now, I can see the future. And I saw an explosion. An apocalypse. Killing millions of innocent people. Why would I do that? You have to help me. Please. I'm begging you, Rebecca."

She sat there, amazed. He was afraid of killing innocent people. He didn't want to do this. Maybe if she helped him, she could make him the old Gabriel again. "Alright. Where are you, Gabriel?" He gave her the address. "I'll be there soon." They both hung up. She turned off the TV, got her stuff together and left for Isaac's loft.

* * *

She opened the door to the loft and called out. "Gabriel? Are you here? Look, I came to help- " She had been walking in while she spoke, and she came across Isaac's body, the blood everywhere. Her stomach churned. "Oh god." She clutched her stomach as Gabriel came out of another room.

"Rebecca, are you alright?" he said, walking to her.

One hand moved up to her mouth. She was about to be sick. He saw this and led her to the bathroom. It was five minutes before she could stand up straight. When she could, she turned to him. "That's how you kill them and take their power?"

"I'm sorry you had to see it. Do you think you can go back out there...so I could show you the paintings?"

She thought for a second, then nodded. They left the bathroom, Gabriel never letting go of her hand. He showed her his painting of himself taking Ted's power, then the exploding man, then finally the one on the floor. She glanced at all of them over and over again, saying, "So you think if you take this man's power will make you the exploding man?" she asked, understanding.

"Yes. And if I explode, I kill millions of people I wouldn't dream of killing." He walked away from her, since she was steady on her feet again. He was standing by the steps to the door, his back turned to her. "And Isaac said the future was inevitable."

"No it's not. The future can always be changed." She was facing the painting of the exploding man. "You have another choice, Gabriel."

He turned to her, a look of confusion. She turned to face him, her eyes avoiding Isaac's body. "Another choice?" he said.

"Yes." She started walking towards him. Once she was close enough, she put her hand on his cheek. "You could stop killing people all together. Go back to your life before all this. Be normal again."

"Normal? Yes, normal. I could stop this. I could be a watchmaker, take up my old life before I met Chandra." He looked into her eyes. "And you. Would you be normal with me? We could have a life together. Just us. Will you?"

She smiled. "If you do go back, then yes. I'll come with you."

He smiled at her. "Then we'll do it. We'll be normal again. We'll be together again." He stepped away from her, remembering that he planned to go see his mother. "But first I have to go to Mom's. I told her I would."

Rebecca's smile fell. "No. You can't go see her. She won't understand." She turned to him, for he was by the bathroom. "Gabriel, don't."

"No, it's ok. I'll be fine. Come with me. She'll want to see you again."

"She doesn't like me! I can't go with you, and you can't go at all!"

"I have to. I have something for her. I have to go tonight."

She sighed. "Fine. I have to go to dinner with my dad tonight. Should I call you after my dinner?"

"Yeah, call me. I'll let you know how it went."

"Alright. I'll talk to you tonight." She walked out of the loft and went back to her apartment to get ready for dinner.

* * *

The dinner was at a restaurant near the apartments. It wasn't until desert that she started talking to him about her power, something she's been wanting to do for a long time. "Dad, what if I told you I was different?"

"Different how?" He didn't even look up from his cake.

"It's kinda hard to explain. Could I show you after dinner?"

"Of course." They went back to eating and then went to her apartment. "Ok what is this different stuff?"

She shut the door. "Ok don't be freaked out," she said as she walked over to the middle of the room. She closed her eyes, trying to focus her energy. Her eyes shot open. She looked at the chair in front of her. It began to rise from the ground. Her father watched this and just smiled. A few seconds later, she put the chair back down and looked at her dad. "Well? What do you think?"

He kept smiling at her. "It's about time you found you power, Rebecca. I've waited so long for this."


	10. Chapter 10

"What are you talking about, Dad?" said Rebecca, completely confused.

"Let me show you something." He walked over to a plant on her windowsill and held up his left hand. Out of it came an icy blast. The plant froze instantly. He stopped the blast and turned to her. "Well?"

"You're one too? Of course, it complete sense. Mohinder talked about it being genetic. It just makes sense that you or Mom would have had powers, too. Did Mom have any abilities?"

He shook his head. "No. She did know about mine, though. And realized that you probably would, too. She accepted us."

"This is a lot to take in." She sat down in the chair she had just made float. He walked over to her.

"I know, honey. But there's more. There is a man out there who kills people like us and takes our powers. He's called Sylar. You have to be careful. Not many people know what he looks like. Promise me you'll be careful."

She sat, thinking. She already knew Sylar, and if her plan worked, he wouldn't kill anyone ever again. But she still had to be careful. "I promise, Dad."

"Thank you. Now I should go back to my apartment. I'm very tired. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Maybe. Depends on what I'm doing."

"Alright. And don't forget any of this."

"I won't."

"Good. Well, good night, then." He went to the door and left. She pulled out her cell phone and called the loft. No answer. She left a message, saying she would try back in the morning.

* * *

The next day's news spoke of a murder. The death of someone Rebecca had known. Gabriel's mother. She called him and he answered. "Gabriel, what happened last night?"

"She didn't say it. She didn't tell me that normal was ok. I showed her some of my powers. She didn't accept me. It was an accident. It was all an accident."

"You killed her, didn't you?"

"It was an accident! Please believe me!"

"What about the future, Gabriel?"

"It can't be changed." He hung up. She did, too, fuming. She had failed. He would explode and she couldn't stop him. She had to get out of the apartment. She went somewhere out in the open, Kirby Plaza. That's where she saw the man with the glowing hands and the group around him. She ran over to them. The man with the glasses saw her first. "Who are you?" he asked.

"My name's Rebecca. I'm different, like you."

"What can you do?" said the girl.

"Telekinesis." It wasn't Rebecca who answered. It was the man with short dark hair.

"How did you know?" she asked him.

"You were thinking it. I kinda heard you. I have telepathy. I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine. My name's Rebecca."

"I'm Matt Parkman. This is Ted Sprague, Claire Bennet, her father and Peter Petrelli."

"It's nice to meet people with these abilities. Do you all have powers?"

"I don't," said Mr Bennet.

"I do," Claire said. "I can heal."

"I'm radioactive, so be careful," said Ted.

"You're the one in the painting," she muttered. She turned to Peter. "Then what can you...?"

"I absorb people's abilities. I can do what you do now."

"Whoa," she said. They all stood, thinking about their next move.


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter has a song in it that I heard and thought was perfect for Sylar and Rebecca. It's called 'If You Only Knew' from Jekyll and Hyde Resurrection CD.** **Enjoy the chapter.**

Rebecca stood with Peter, Matt and Ted. Claire and Bennet were talking privately. The guys were talking about the bomb, about how either Peter or Ted were the bomb. She just stood there, thinking about Gabriel. She couldn't help but think that there had to be a way to stop him. But what was it?

It was decided that Peter, Claire, Ted and herself would go to a small town in Nebraska. Matt and Bennet would stay in New York. She followed Peter, since he knew the easiest way out. They were going along when the FBI came to take Ted away. She knew someone had tipped them off, and that someone had to be Gabriel. He was following them! He would most likely follow the truck to take Ted's power. She had to follow it. "Peter, keep going. I'll follow Ted to watch out for Sylar," she said discretely. He nodded and took Claire. She went to follow the truck.

It was night before he attacked it. He flipped it over. She snuck to a spot behind him. And she watched as he began to kill Ted. She turned away, feeling sick again. When he finished, she stepped out of the shadows. She had thought of how to try to make him stop.

She stepped out and said, "Gabriel!"

He turned, startled. "Rebecca? Why are you here? You were leaving the city."

"I decided to follow you."

_If you only knew how much I loved you_,

_Would you still behave the way you do?_

_Forever tempting fate, while I just sit and wait_

_And worry about what fate might do to you._

"You have to get out. If I explode and you died, I couldn't forgive myself." He turned back to the truck that held Ted's body.

"You wouldn't have even taken his power or be exploding if it wasn't for your mother!" She knew he would start getting angry. He was kind of close to his mom.

"Stop it."

"If she had said that your normal life was ok, we could be happy together now."

"Stop it!"

"Instead, she said normal wasn't for you and drove us apart! Again! Now you're going to kill millions and ruin families and loved ones, just like she ruined us!" She was yelling now, trying to get it worked up.

It worked.

"STOP IT!" he yelled. His right hand shot out and he turned toward her, radioactive flames coming from his hand...and hitting her directly. She didn't even move. It was part of her plan that he do this to her. He needed to see.

_If you only knew how much I've suffered_

_Would you maybe change your point of view _

_Or would you still go on, till all our dreams are gone,_

_And hope that I would still be there for you._

After one minute of this, he realized what he was doing and stopped. A look of horror came upon his face. She was burned, not horribly, but enough. She fell to the ground, and he knew she was dying because of him.

_Must I go on,_

_Like this forever,_

_Not knowing when or whether you'll return?_

_Do I just sit and yearn _

_Or try to live and learn_

_And learn to live with what you put me through?_

_If you only knew._

_I'm not as fragile as I may appear to be._

_I won't so easily break in two._

He ran to her and caught her as she fell. "Why would you do that?" he asked, crying. "Why didn't you move?"

"You needed to see, to feel, what you would do to people. You needed to feel the pain of loss."

"No, no. You can't die! I won't let you die!"

"I have to. This is my future. My destiny. And you can't change the future, remember?"

_If you only knew_

_How much I wonder_

_Whether you're aware you need me too._

_If you were not so blind,_

_Together we could mind_

_The piece of mind that makes our dream come true,_

_If you only knew._

_If you only knew._

_If you only knew._

Realization hit his face. But about her dying. About her living. "No, you don't. I can fix you. You're broken and I can fix you." He put his hand over the space where her heart was. He closed his eyes and imagined the physiology that he had learned in biology years ago. He imagined a heart pumping and blood flowing. He imagined everything working like they were supposed to. And he sent that image to his hands, where his telekinesis would make it happen.

It worked.

Her heart pumped. Her lungs took in air. Anything harmed by the radiation was working properly again. The only evidence that she had just been burned were the burn marks still on her skin. She was alive again and he had brought her back. She began to sit up. "Gabriel? Did you just...?"

"Yes, I did. It's not your destiny to die here. I have to go. Get out of the city." He got up to leave. She was sitting on the ground. He only went a few feet when he turned back and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He ran off, back to Isaac's loft. She sat there for a minute, shocked, before getting up to go back to Kirby Plaza. Back to her thinking spot, which would soon become the ultimate fighting ground.


	12. Chapter 12

She was sitting in Kirby Plaza, just thinking. He did still love her. But why? How could he love her but not care about any of the other people who were in love? And also;

Did she still love him?

The answer was right there.

Yes, she did.

Even after everything he had done, some part of her still saw the innocent, timid Gabriel Grey she had grown up with. Yes, he was Sylar, the embodiment of evil.

But he was also Gabriel Grey, a man who cared for her and brought her back to life so he didn't have to watch her die. Gabriel was in him, she knew it. If she could only bring him out and destroy the part of him that was Sylar.

That's when she sensed someone coming. She turned her head. It was him. Gabriel. Why was he here? He didn't notice her at all. She wasn't in plain view. She was sitting behind the statue as people came in. She was hiding. It was working. He hid as well. But from who?

It wasn't long before she knew. She watched as Peter and Bennet entered Kirby Plaza. She hid from them as well. They were talking about where Sylar might be. She glanced at him. He never saw her.

He left his hiding place and made Bennet fly at the building. "What took you so long?" he said to Peter. They stared each other down. "Haven't I killed you before?" She began to leave her hiding place.

"Didn't take," said Peter.

"Hm," Gabriel replied. Now!

She stepped out as he raised his arm. She used her power to block his, so he wouldn't hurt Peter. She also stopped Peter from fighting Sylar when he was frozen. "No more," she said. "No more fighting. No more death. End this!"

"It won't end until he dies," said Peter. She looked at him.

"It can end without his death. I'll take him away, far away. And I'll will make sure he won't kill ever again." She looked Gabriel in the eyes. "Right?"

"I can't promise that, Becca. And I have to fight this. I'm sorry." He could move the fingers on his hands. He flicked two of them and she flew away, her hold on them falling. He chocked Peter as Rebecca fell against the statue. She sat up a little. She had a concussion, she knew it. She looked on as Matt came and tried to shoot Gabriel. Gabriel sent the bullets back to him.

She watched as people she didn't know came out of the building. But she did know one. One was Mohinder. He went to help Matt, the others let the wounded man rest. The woman left them to join the fight as Gabriel got a parking meter and hit Peter. But the woman took it. And hit Gabriel with it.

Rebecca heard the little boy call the woman Mom, and the wounded man Dad. The woman went back. Peter was hitting Gabriel. Then his hands began to glow.

And then she realized. Sylar wasn't the bomb. Peter was.

"Turns out you're the villain, Peter. I'm the hero," said Gabriel. Rebecca attempted to get up. She stood up and began to walk towards the two men when a little Japanese man appeared out of nowhere. He had a sword... that he used to stab Gabriel in the heart with. The little man had killed the evil Sylar. And with him, the love of her life. A couple of tears fell as Peter asked the Japanese man - named Hiro- to kill him.

But before he could, Sylar made him fly away. And Hiro disappeared into thin air. This was a weird world Rebecca had stumbled into.

Claire came and was going to shoot Peter to stop him from exploding. Rebecca was standing by Sylar's body. She couldn't do it. Claire couldn't shoot him.

Nathan Petrelli flew in then. Rebecca knew him from the newspapers. He could fly? He was one of them. And Peter was his brother.

Rebecca continued to watch as Nathan grabbed the radioactive Peter and flew into the atmosphere. She cried more and stepped away from the body. She watched, with everyone else there, as the two brothers died to save millions.

* * *

Rebecca and the man named D.L. were going into the ambulance. D.L. went first. Rebecca moved as Matt was getting wheeled into another ambulance. The little girl named Molly came over to him. "Officer Parkman, please don't die. You're my hero." Molly was crying. Rebecca looked from Matt to her. She walked over to Molly and Mohinder. "Mohinder, could I talk to you two?"

He turned. So did Molly. "Of course," he said.

She smiled, then squatted to talk with Molly. "My name's Rebecca James. I have to go to the hospital with Officer Parkman. If you like, I can make sure he gets better for you."

Molly's face lit up. "You would do that?"

"Of course."

"Thank you."

Rebecca nodded and stood up. Mohinder smiled at her and they walked away.

That's when she saw his body. Or rather, where Gabriel's body should have been. He wasn't dead. She chuckled a little as she shook her head. "I'll find you, Gabriel," she said as she went to the ambulance.

* * *

He was in the sewers, clutching his wound. It was bleeding pretty hard.

He could still hear the commotion in Kirby Plaza. And he heard her. "I'll find you, Gabriel." It was the last thing he heard from there.

He smiled to himself. She wanted to find him. He was so happy. He decided to leave her a little message.

* * *

She was lying in the hospital. Matt was in the bed next to her, still unconscious. The doctors couldn't figure out how Rebecca had burn marks, yet was perfectly healthy, besides the concussion. They wanted her to stay over night. So she would.

She watched her father run in to see her. "What happened?"

"Noting you need to worry about, Dad." She wasn't about to tell him that Gabriel was Sylar. He would make her never go near him again, and she couldn't just abandon him.

Her father had something in his hands. "What's that?"

"Oh. I found it at your apartment. I went there to check on you. I found this. It was on your kitchen counter. It has your name on it. And what looks like blood. Here." He handed it to her.

When she saw the writing, she knew who it was from. She would his hand writing anywhere. Gabriel.

"Thanks, Dad. And don't worry, I'll be fine."

"It's my job to worry. Now, do you want anything?"

"Coffee would be great."

"Then I will get you coffee." He left to find the coffee machine. She watched him leave, the opened the letter. It had three words on it. Three simple words that made her smile.

* * *

**Ok, folks. I hate to tell you this, but that's probably all you'll get until season two starts. I'm sorry! Please don't hate me! Keep your eyes open for updates, though, when September rolls around! Hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R!**


	13. Chapter 13

**After long consideration, I have decided to just continue the original story. Just so we're clear, this takes place during season 2 and eventually will be season 3. Ok, on we go.**

_Two weeks later_

Rebecca had finally been released from the hospital. Her burns were gone and the doctors finally realized that she had no internal injuries. Her father had driven her home and came by her apartment every day since to check on her. He had just left after his third visit that week. He knew nothing about her search for the man she loved.

She sat at the kitchen counter of her apartment with a map of the world, her cell phone and his message, "I'll be waiting", sitting in front of her. She needed to know where he was. Did he escape and run away to some exotic land? Did the Company catch him and now he was locked up or dead? She stared at the map, the events of Kirby Plaza replaying over and over in her head.

She had tried to stop him. She tried to show him how much pain he would have caused. But he wasn't the bomb. Peter was. Peter and Gabriel had tried to kill each other. Why couldn't she stop them?

To stop them, she would have had to kill one of them. She couldn't kill Gabriel, even if he was insane. But she couldn't kill an innocent man, either. So she had just stood there, not knowing what to do or how to stop it.

After the little Japanese man- she had no idea who he was- had stabbed Gabriel, a part of Rebecca thought she'd be able to learn to move on, but part of her knew she would always love him. He was gone and would never come back, not from this. But he had survived, and she had smiled. Now, he consumed her life. She wanted to find him, and she wanted to help him.

She stopped remembering and looked once again at his note. She sighed. "Waiting where?" She shook her head, and stood to make herself some lunch.

_Four months later_

Gabriel Grey stared into space. If either Maya or Alejandro had the power to read his thoughts, they would see her, the girl Gabriel could never forget. He needed to reach her somehow. "Maya?" he asked, not looking at her.

"Si?"

"Do you have a phone?"

"No. Why?"

"I need to call someone. She needs to know I'm still waiting." He smiled, remembering the note he left her.

"We could find one for you. At the next stop." She glanced at him. He turned to look at her.

"Thank you." He turned back to the window. The twins began speaking to each other. He didn't pay attention. He was too happy to think about anything except what he would say to her.

Three hours later, they stopped. He found a pay phone and instantly used it.

* * *

She sat at the counter, phone next to her, eating dinner. Suddenly, her phone rang, startling her. She looked at the number. It was not provided. She would have ignored it, except that a little voice in her head was telling her to answer it.

She listened to the voice. "Hello?"

"Becca."

Luckily, she was already sitting, or else she would have collapsed. "Gabriel. It's you." A tear slid down her cheek.

"It is so good to hear your voice."

"Where have you been? Where are you now?"

"I don't know where I was or what happened after leaving you the note. But we just passed the Mexican border, and we're coming to you. We're coming to New York."

"We?"

"Yes. Maya and Alejandro. They're twins with incredible gifts."

"I'll have to meet them and thank them for bringing you back safe. Where are you exactly?"

"I've lost track of where. But hopefully we'll be in New York soon."

"Please hurry. I have to see you again."

"We will. I have to go. I'll call you again as soon as I can. I promise."

"I'll be waiting." They both chuckled. She was sitting in her kitchen crying. He was standing God-only-knew where with a huge smile. Neither wanted to say goodbye but both knew they must. "I've missed you," Rebecca said.

"I know. Same here. I'll call you soon. I still love you, Rebecca James."

"I love you, too, Gabriel." It felt good to tell him that, after so long. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye." They both hung up, and both stared at their phones for a minute before looking away.


	14. Chapter 14

Rebecca sat in her kitchen, the phone next to her. She stared at it, thinking. Gabriel had said he was coming home. She was happy. She shouldn't be, she knew shouldn't be. He was a psychotic killer, after all. But she couldn't stop herself from smiling and thinking; She could help him change, she knew it. She just had to find him first.

It had been a couple of weeks since he had called. She hoped he would call her again soon.

Outside, the sun was shining. She decided to go out and do….something….when there was a knock on her door. She walked over to it, looked through the hole, and saw someone she had never met before. She opened the door, and the man smiled. "Hello. Rebecca James?"

"Yes. Can I help you?"

"I believe you can. My name is Bob. I run a company that helps people like you, people with special abilities."

She gave him a questioning look, but stepped aside for him to enter her apartment. He came in and sat down in one of her chairs. "How can I help you?" she asked.

"I would like to offer you a job at the company. I believe with your connections you could be a wonderful addition."

"You mean my connection with Ga-Sylar?" She had had to stop herself from saying Gabriel.

He smiled, noticing what she had almost done. "Yes, that connection. We had him for a short time, but he has escaped us. I believe you could help stop him once and for all."

"Would that mean killing him?"

"It would mean once we catch him again, you would be in charge of the operation and would do anything possible to try to stop him, even kill him if you have to."

She hesitated. "I'll need to think about this."

"Of course. Here's my card." He stood and pulled out a business card. She took it from him. "Don't wait too long."

She nodded and walked to the door with him. She opened it, and he left her apartment. She closed the door and sat back down on the couch, forgetting her plans to go out.

It was a tempting offer. She could find him easily once he was in New York again. Catching him might be difficult but she could probably do it. Helping him would be the hard part. Could she help him? And if she couldn't, could she kill him or tell someone else to kill him?

* * *

After a week, she received another call from Gabriel. "We're so close to New York. Meet me at Isaac's old apartment tomorrow."

"I will. Bye, Gabriel." She hung up, and then called Bob. "This is Rebecca James. I'd like to take you up on your offer. And I can start right now. I know where he'll be and I'll be there waiting. Don't send anyone else, he'll just run away."

"I won't, I promise."

"Thank you. I'll call again when I have him." She hung up, and left her apartment to meet with her father for lunch.


	15. Chapter 15

The next day, when Rebecca woke up, she remembered what she had to do. She had to find Gabriel (which would be easy) and she had to capture him (which would be hard). She picked out an outfit that looked nice but was still pretty casual. Her top was a loose t-shirt with varying shades of blue on it and a comfortable pair of jeans in case she had to fight. She studied herself once more before leaving her apartment.

She arrived at Isaac's loft around 8:30 am. No one was there, so she sat and waited. As she looked around, she realized it had changed. It looked more like a science lab than an artist's loft. She wondered whose it was.

Finally, around mid-morning, he arrived-with three other people; Mohinder, Molly, and someone she didn't know. "What a coincidence." His voice rang with irony and humor. When he entered, his eyes found her instantly. They were different, colder. "Hello, Rebecca. I had no idea we'd see each other this soon."

"What's going on? Why are they here, and who is she?" She pointed at Maya.

"Becca, this is Maya, one of the twins I traveled with. Her power is….incredible. And mine, well, it's gone missing. Mohinder is going to help me get it back." That's when she noticed the gun. Damn, she thought. Well, getting it might not be too bad. "There's a bed over there," he was saying to Molly and Maya. "Stay put, stay calm, and remember." He and Mohinder walked down the stairs towards Rebecca. Molly was terrified, and Rebecca wished she could go tell her that it was ok. But it wasn't ok. Not yet.

"So this is your…laboratory, huh?" Answered that question, she thought. "I killed that artist, Isaac Mendez, right on this very spot." He pointed to where he was standing, and Rebecca felt a little sick at the memory of seeing that for the first time.

Mohinder walked over to his desk with Gabriel right behind him. "I'll have to take a sample of your blood," Mohinder told him.

"Why?

"You self-diagnosed. I need to know what strain of the virus you have, or if you even have it at all."

"What virus?" Rebecca asked. She had been ready to take Gabriel out, but stopped. She realized that she needed to gather as much information as she could. So she listened to Mohinder and Gabriel.

"The Shanti virus. It takes away our abilities and can kill apparently. All I need is the special blood. Just give me the remedy."

"Doesn't work like that. One dosage would kill you." They stood there, staring each other down. Finally, Gabriel put the gun down and allowed Mohinder to take his blood…but not without taunting him a little.

"Your father helped me find my gift. And now here you are restoring it. Life has its poetry, doesn't it?"

"My father you murdered."

"Your father who betrayed me. Don't make that same mistake. Mohinder. Ouch," he cried as the needle poked him.

"I'm still confused," Rebecca said. "What is this virus?"

"It originated with my sister Shanti. She was the first with this virus. And now the Company has experimented and made different strains. I need to know which one he has to know how to help him."

"Can any of us have it?"

"Possibly. I'm not sure how some contract it and some don't."

"And one thing can cure it all. The cheerleader's blood," Gabriel cut in.

"How?"

"Claire Bennett can heal, and her blood can do wonderful things," Mohinder explained.

Rebecca was aware that Maya and Molly were talking to each other now….about someone named Alejandro….must be Maya's brother. Then Rebecca heard something she didn't really want to hear. "He's not anywhere," Molly said. Oh no….Rebecca knew what that meant. It meant he was dead, and there was a good chance it was Gabriel who killed him.

She was distracted by Mohinder. "You have the same strain of the virus Niki has. The Company injected you as well."

"Injected me? Someone did this to me?"

"They tried to kill you," Rebecca said, moving closer to the desk. "And I….oh, I'm gonna talk with him," she mumbled to herself. Luckily, Gabriel didn't hear her. But Mohinder did, and he gave her a puzzled look. She shook her head, saying she couldn't explain now.

"You killed him," Maya screamed. Rebecca's head whipped around. Maya was shouting at Gabriel. "You killed my brother." Rebecca looked at Gabriel. She guessed what he was about to do, but before she could stop him, he turned and, in a split second, he shot her. Molly screamed, Mohinder jumped, Rebecca froze, Maya collapsed and Gabriel said one thing;

"Now look what you made me do."

He turned to Mohinder, gun pointed right at him. "Where is the heal anything blood?" Mohinder's eyes never left Gabriel's face as he pulled it out of his bag. "You had it here all along? You and I have trust issues, Doctor. Give it to her first, let me see you save her. And if it works, I'll let you save me."

Mohinder hesitated, then walked over to Maya's body, then moved her body to the bed. Molly moved out of the way, but didn't leave the bedside, wanting to make sure Maya would be ok. Gabriel and Rebecca stood back, watching. She glanced at him, thinking that she was about to get the last of the information she needed. She readied herself to take him down.

Mohinder injected Maya with the blood. "That's it, just a simple injection?" Gabriel said, fascinated.

It seemed that that was really it. It had worked. The bullet came out, and she started breathing, but she didn't wake up yet. Gabriel picked up the blood. "I'm sure Maya will understand if I'm not here when she wakes up."

Now was her chance. Rebecca had all the information she needed. She could take him down now. She was ready. And then, a new voice called out, "Sylar." Rebecca turned toward the doorway. Who was this? The Company must have sent her; her hand was glowing with blue electricity. Damn it, she said not to send anyone.

He pointed the gun at her and fired, shattering the glass. Molly screamed as Rebecca ducked to avoid flying glass. He shot another window and ran towards it when the new girl's electricity hit him, causing him to fly through a glass door. Rebecca got up as the girl entered.

Gabriel was gone, and Rebecca was furious. The new girl ran after him and Rebecca followed. Rebecca was fast and soon caught the girl. She stopped the girl by using her own power. "Let me go!" the girl shouted.

Rebecca moved so that she was facing the girl. "Who are you? Did Bob send you? Why?" With every question, her voice rose.

"My name is Elle Bishop. How do you know my father?"

"I'm working for him. I was meant to catch Gabriel and bring him in. It's my assignment. Why did you interfere?"

"Why do you call him that? Gabriel died when Sylar was born."

"No. My Gabriel is still in there. I can help him."

"The only way to help him is to kill him."

Rebecca's power faltered when this girl, Elle, said this. That was enough for Elle to escape. She ran back to the loft and Rebecca followed slowly, letting her anger build. She barely knew this girl, and already Rebecca hated her.

She arrived in time to hear Mohinder saying to Elle, "If you hadn't arrived, Sylar would have slaughtered us all. We owe you our lives."

"Really?" He nodded. "Cool."

And that's when Elle's world went black. Rebecca knocked her out with one punch. The strange part was that her fist never touched Elle. She had visibly seen her power, like a rippling wave, hit Elle so hard that she fell unconscious. Maybe her power was growing in some way. She looked at her hand, then at Elle, then at Mohinder. "What happened?"

"It seems your power has grown." Thank you Captain Obvious, she thought. "I'm not sure in what capacity," Mohinder said, stunned. "But why did you do that?"

"She ruined my plan, my operation. I'm working with the Company. Bob said once I catch Sylar, I can help him. I told him that I would catch Sylar alone, and he agreed. I have to talk to him. Plus, it made me feel better. Bye, Mohinder. Bye everyone." She lifted Elle onto her shoulder with her power and made it seem like she was carrying her and left the loft. She was going to the office to talk to Bob.


	16. Chapter 16

Elle didn't wake up until they were most of the way to Bob's private office in the New York offices of the Company. She was unconscious the whole way in the taxi. Rebecca had told the cabby that Elle had had too much to drink. "Bad couple of days, you know?" she said to him. When she woke up, Elle was pissed. She was once again on Rebecca's shoulder, and she started shouting, "Put me down now! My father won't be happy about this."

"No, he won't be. You screwed up my plan, the plan he approved. He won't be the only unhappy one, either, trust me."

When she got to his office, she opened the door violently with her power. Bob jumped a little, then a confused look came across his face. "Ms. James, why are you carrying my daughter into my office this way?"

At this point, Elle was now facing her father, suspended in midair by Rebecca's power. "Because your daughter ruined my operation. I was to meet Sylar and get him in here. I was about to knock him out to get him in when she showed up and let him escape."

Bob turned to Elle, who looked angered and frightened. "Is this true?"

"Sort of. But she had been with him for a while. I saw her on the camera."

"Where were they?"

"Suresh's lab."

"I was gathering information. I had found out everything I needed to and was ready to take him out," Rebecca explained.

"Elle, I benched you. Why did you go out? And to confront Sylar, of all people."

"I wanted to make you proud."

"We'll talk about this later." His voice was so cold to his own daughter. Rebecca felt a little sorry for Elle, if this was how their whole relationship was. "Ms. James, would you please release my daughter?"

"Oh. Sorry." She let Elle go, and Elle stormed out, glaring at Rebecca on the way. Rebecca didn't move; she just watched Elle leave.

"Is there anything else, Ms. James?"

She turned back to him. "Yes, there is. When were you going to tell me that you injected Gabriel with a deadly virus?"

He glanced down at his hands. "You found out about that. I see. Ms. James, I assure you, I was going to tell you. There is a way to cure him. Claire Bennett's blood can-"

"Heal anyone, I know. He already has some of her blood. He's probably used it on himself by now. I have to try again. Please allow me to try to catch him again."

"Of course. And you can use your own methods once again. I promise my daughter will not interfere again."

"Thank you. And one more thing. Is there anything else you did to him that I should know about?"

"Nothing. You know everything now."

She nodded, smiled and left. Her next move was to wait. Wait for him to call again.

* * *

A few days later, the wait was over. He called her from Costa Verde, California. "What's in Costa Verde?" she asked.

"The cheerleader and the most wonderful power I've ever found."

Her face fell. "You didn't."

"I did." She could hear the smirk on his face. "And soon I'll be home, in New York."

"Make sure you call me when you get here."

"Promise. I'll call after I do a few things." He hung up, and so did she. Then she ran to Bob's office. He had to know what Gabriel had just done. "He's in Costa Verde," she gasped once she got there.

"I have agents out there already, watching the Bennett house. Protection, you know. I'll have them get him."

"Warn them guns might not work. He got her power."

"Damn it." He picked up the phone and told his agents to catch Sylar, and to be careful, that he was more powerful than before. A few hours later, they received video footage. The agents found Sylar, and he killed them both. Bob, Rebecca and Elle were watching it. The video ended when the images turned to snow. "Karina and Cruz were two of our best agents," Bob said.

"Fine," Elle said, clearly frustrated. "I'll own it, Daddy. I screwed up. Sylar got away."

"And he got to Claire Bennett, making him virtually unstoppable."

"I can stop him."

"Not without me," Rebecca cut in. "Remember, this is my operation. If you want to join, it's fine with me as long as your dad agrees."

"I don't need you. The Company doesn't need you."

"Yes, we do," Bob said, silencing the girls. He could see that Rebecca was about to respond, and that if it kept going, one of them would get hurt. "You know, I can't help but think about you as a child. When your mother died, your need for approval, affection. It's hard to bear."

"I will find him," Elle said, "And I'll figure out where he's gonna strike next."

"Again, that's my job," Rebecca said, irritated.

"She's right. Besides, why should I keep putting you into a position where you're just going to be letting me or yourself down again? That's not fair to either of us, is it? You will not join Rebecca's team and that is final."

Elle shook her head and left. Rebecca felt a little sorry for Elle. All she wanted was her father's love. Why wouldn't he show it?

"Do you have any more information, Ms. James?"

She shook her head to clear her mind. Focus on Gabriel, she thought. "Yes. I believe he's coming to New York."

"Why would he come back?"

"His home is here, always has been. He probably has some loose ends or something. I'll find out. Soon."

"Please do. The sooner we have him, the safer we'll all feel."

She hesitated, then walked out of his office. She stopped in the corridor, ducked into an empty closet, pulled out her phone and called her father. "Hello?"

"Hi, Daddy." When was the last time she called him Daddy?

"Hey, hon. What's up?"

"I just….wanted to say that I love you."

"I love you, too. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just ….it's been a long couple of days."

"Do you need to talk about it?"

"I'm not sure how much I can say. I got a new job, my boss lied to me, my boss's daughter hates me and thinks she's better than me, and as much as I can't stand her, I feel bad for her. It seems like her father doesn't care about her. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that I love you. I'll see you soon, Daddy. Maybe lunch sometime?"

"That sounds great. How about Saturday?"

"Great. Love you."

"Love you, too, honey. Bye."

"Bye." When she hung up, she heard the scream. She ran towards it. It came from Level five. When she got there, she saw Noah Bennett unconscious, and Gabriel was talking to Elle. She froze, listening.

"You killed him," Elle said. Was she talking about Noah? Rebecca checked. No, he was alive. Well now who did he kill?

"I've killed a lot of people, Elle. You're as much to blame for that as anyone. Maybe even more so." So they had a history. She'd have to ask one of them about that. Guess who she asked depended on who survived the fight. That's when he saw her. "Becca?" He sounded confused.

"Hi. What are you doing?"

"What I always do. Taking powers." He looked back at Elle, raised his finger, and started to cut into her head. Rebecca was about to stop him when Elle's power discharged, sending Gabriel flying into one wall and Rebecca into the other.

* * *

When Rebecca woke up, an alarm was going off. Thankfully, it stopped a little after she woke up, or her head might have exploded. She stood up and looked around. Gabriel was unconscious in one the cells….that had recently been full. Where did all the prisoners go? All the doors were now open…

Elle's power must have done something, she thought. Crap.

Rebecca saw Elle watching Sylar. He was drugged and the drugs were keeping him unconscious. She went over to her and looked through the window. "So, you two have a history?"

"Yeah. Long story, happened a long time ago."

"Did you know him as Gabriel or Sylar?"

"Both. I saw Gabriel die as Sylar was born." Elle turned to face Rebecca. "Like I said, you can't help him."

"He and I have a history, too. Probably more of one than the two of you. If anyone can help him, it's me. So don't doubt and don't judge. Maybe someday we'll be friends." She turned her head to look into Elle's eyes. "Deal?"

Elle hesitated. "Maybe." They both turned back to looking at Sylar. After a moment, Elle spoke again. "You know, I really hope you can help him. I preferred Gabriel to Sylar."

"I think we all did. I'm gonna do everything I can. And considering that I know him pretty well, there's a lot I can do." She smiled, then left.

In the corridor, she ran into a woman she did not know but who seemed to know her. This was happening a lot lately, and Rebecca was getting sick of it. "Rebecca James?"

Rebecca stopped. "Yes. Why? Who are you?"

"My name is Angela Petrelli. I'm in charge of the Company now. I would like you to stay on with us. I will need you to keep working on your project."

"You know what I'm doing?"

"Yes, and I believe you can help us a great deal." And with that, she walked into the Level five cells Rebecca had just left. She looked after her for a while, then started to move on when Elle shot past her. "Elle?" She ran to catch up. "What's wrong?"

Elle stopped, and Rebecca could see that she was upset. "They just took away my entire life. Not only is my father dead, I'm not working here anymore. Mrs. Petrelli just fired me."

"I'm so sorry." Elle didn't need this, didn't deserve this.

"Just," She stopped and looked at Rebecca. "Let me know if you help him."

"I will." They exchanged numbers, and Elle left the Company for good.


	17. Chapter 17

Rebecca didn't know where to go after she said goodbye to Elle, until a man emerged from Level 5 and walked up to her. "You're Rebecca, right?"

She sighed. "How is it that everyone knows me lately?"

"I was just told a vague description. I'm sorry. Mrs. Petrelli sent me to tell you to go to Bob's old office and wait for her."

She stared at this man who she realized was an agent. "Thanks for the message."

She was about to walk away when he called out, "So, are you one of them or one of us?"

She turned back to him and smiled. "That depends. Which are you?"

He smiled. "My name is Jimmy. I can teleport. That answer your question?"

"Yes it does. I'm telekinetic."

"Oh yeah? How strong?"

"I once sent a man flying into middle-of-nowhere Oklahoma from a small town in Texas. How about you?"

"I can go anywhere, even if I've never been there before. I just need a picture of where I'm supposed to go so that I know what it looks like. You know, so I don't land in a wall or in the middle of a table." They both chuckled.

"Cool. I've always been curious about other powers. Haven't had much time for research, though."

At that moment, Mrs. Petrelli came out from Level 5. "Ms. James, I thought I told you to wait in my office. Didn't Mr. Tyler give you my message?"

"He did. We were just getting to know each other."

"I'm sorry, it was my fault. I started talking to her," Jimmy said.

"I'll forgive you, Mr. Tyler. Ms. James, come with me please." Angela started to walk away. Rebecca followed her, but after a few steps she started walking backwards. She smiled and waved goodbye to Jimmy, hoping to see him again.

In the office, Mrs. Petrelli sat in Bob's chair while Rebecca sat across. "Ms. James, I need you to stay with the Company. I have plans for Gabriel, and I will need your help."

"What kind of plans?"

"He will become a hero, but not without us. I am sending him on a mission today, to find some of the men who escaped Level 5, and I want you to go with him."

"I thought it was one of us and one of them."

"It is. But I really want you with him. You're his conscious, you can hopefully stop him from killing any of the escapees."

"I can try. All right, I'll go with him. Is there anyone else on the team?"

"Noah Bennet."

"But he hates Gabriel. He'll kill him."

"Not with you there. You can do so much. Now, I will need your help to get Gabriel ready. Come with me."

They went back to Level 5, and Angela let Rebecca into his cell. "Becca? What's going on?"

"We're going to go out. On a mission."

"Really? Both of us?"

"Of course. They can't split us up." She took his hand, and his face contorted. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I can see it. All the pain I've caused you. It's horrible."

"What are you talking about?" She looked at his hand and saw blood. "What did you do?"

"Bridget. Mom brought in Bridget. Bridget had a power, if she touched something she could see its history, everything about it. She fed me." He looked over to one of the corners. Rebecca looked, and saw a body; a woman with her head cut open. The door opened and some men came in with a gurney to take the body away,

"Mom? Fed you? What the hell is going on?"

"My power, my hunger. It was too much to control. And Mrs. Petrelli, she said she was my mother, that she put me up for adoption. I can't….think." He shook his head and took his hand out of hers. He sighed and looked at Rebecca. "I'm sorry. For everything I've done to you."

"Just, go wash your hands. We're leaving soon." He went to the sink as the men were leaving with the body. She looked out the window and saw Mrs. Petrelli and Noah looking back. Gabriel turned and saw them as well. He looked at Rebecca. "What's going on?"

"He's our partner." Gabriel looked back at Noah, and smiled. "She's probably explaining that we both have to go. He won't like that."

"Why not?"

"The policy. It's one of us and one of them. That's how it's always been apparently. But now we're changing it."

"So let's go." They went out of the cell, and followed Mrs. Petrelli to her office. Noah followed behind, angry and confused. But he didn't say anything until they were in her office. "You expect me to work with this animal after what he did to my daughter? Your granddaughter? He nearly killed her."

"She can't die. You really don't understand her, do you?"

"Gabriel, don't taunt," Rebecca scolded under her breath.

Noah drew his gun and pointed it at Gabriel. Rebecca went to stand in between them as Mrs. Petrelli tried to stop him. "Noah, we just let a dozen criminals out into a world that is grossly unprepared to deal with them."

Noah lowered his gun. "So your solution is to send a psychopath after the psychopaths."

"He is the perfect partner. And with Rebecca joining you, he will be fine. And he can't be killed anyway, you know that."

"He's a murderer."

"Then you and Gabriel have more in common than you care to admit. He's just misunderstood. He just needs structure, and you're the perfect person to give it to him."

"And if I refuse?"

"I can't make you do anything you don't want to, but I am going to put Gabriel in play. It's your call whether or not it's under your supervision."

Noah thought for a moment, then sighed. "Why did you change the policy?"

"He needs me," Rebecca said. "I'm one of the only people he trusts. I have to come. You can give him structure, I can care for him."

"I don't like it."

"Too bad. You can't have one of us without the other." She looked at Gabriel. "We should get you ready." She turned to Mrs. Petrelli. "What do we need to do to get ready?"

"There are suits in the closet, go pick out ones that will fit and change." She nodded, and they went to the closet to find some suits.

After they had changed, Gabriel stared at himself in the mirror. "This is weird," he said.

"I know," said Rebecca, coming up behind him. "But I think it's good."

He was adjusting his tie when Angela walked in. "It fits. Good."

Gabriel turned toward her, stared for a moment, then walked away, looking confused. When he looked at her again, he asked, "Are you really my mother?"

"You've always understood on some level that you weren't the son of a watch repairman and a woman who collected Hummel figurines."

"He's right, I'm a killer, that's all I am."

"No, it's not, Gabriel," Rebecca said. She went over to him, afraid to touch him again. It seemed as if he had been in so much pain, she didn't want to do that to him again. "You're more than that."

"No, it's not your fault. It's your ability." Mrs. Petrelli came over to him while she spoke. "There's a hunger that you can't control. It's made you that way. But we're gonna fix that."

Bennet came in then. "I think I've just found a few of them. They made the news." He turned on the TV and the new anchor spoke of men who were robbing a bank in Poughkeepsie. It told how one of them had a "flame thrower".

"One of them can throw fire?" Rebecca asked.

"Peter," said Mrs. Petrelli. "He's in the body of one of those escapees."

"Which one?" Noah asked.

"Jesse."

"Does he have Jesse's ability?"

"If he does, he doesn't know what it is."

Noah looked at Rebecca and Gabriel, then moved closer to Angela. "Is he ready?" Angela looked at Rebecca and nodded, telling her to take Gabriel out of the room. Rebecca took his hand and led him out. "He doesn't trust me," said Gabriel when they were in the hall.

"Can you blame him? You attacked Claire, someone he loves more than life."

He thought for a moment. "It's like if someone attacked you. I would feel the same way, isn't it?"

She stared at him, thinking how wonderful that was to hear, then heard a familiar voice. "Rebecca? That you?"

She turned and smiled. "Hey, Jimmy. Getting ready for a mission. Just waiting for our partner."

"Our?" He looked at Gabriel. "Wait, he's-"

"Gabriel Gray. It's okay, Jimmy. You're fine. He won't hurt you or me."

Noah came out then. "Ready to go?"

"We're ready," said Rebecca. "Bye, Jimmy."

"Bye." Noah, Rebecca and Gabriel walked out to one of the cars. Jimmy watched, worried about Rebecca. He could tell she cared about Sylar, and he didn't want Sylar to hurt her, physically or emotionally. He cared about Rebecca, but only as a friend. He sighed, then went to find his partner.

* * *

They pulled up to the bank. Noah had driven all the way. When the car stopped, he looked at Gabriel, in the front, and Rebecca in the back. "You do realize she's playing us, don't you? This is all one big game to her."

"Maybe," said Gabriel. "But aren't you curious to see how it all plays out?" He got out of the car. Noah and Rebecca looked at each other, then got out as well. Rebecca knew Noah was right. But she also knew that she needed to help Gabriel, and if that meant playing this little game for a while, then so be it.

They were walking to the police line when Gabriel asked, "So how do we do this?"

"We do nothing. I take care of the escapees and Petrelli."

"That sounds like a one-sided partnership. Or trio, in this case," said Gabriel looking over his shoulder at Rebecca and smiling.

"We're not partners. You just stay close and keep your mouth shut."

Gabriel stopped walking, and Rebecca saw a plan forming. "What are you doing?"

He smiled at her. "Disobeying orders." He turned his head and said in a strong New York City accent, "Who the hell's in charge around here?"

"What are you doing?" Noah asked, pissed off.

A police officer came up. "I'm Lieutenant Chory. Who are you?"

"Special Agent Andrew Hanson, FBI. Lieutenant, you mind telling me why these barricades aren't thirty feet further back? You want the media up our ass?"

Noah and Rebecca just watched, Noah amazed and Rebecca smiling, trying not to laugh.

"Sir, I'm in the middle-" The officer was angry now, but Gabriel kept going.

"Are you trying to get one of these lookie-loo civilians killed?" They stared at each other until the lieutenant called out, "You heard the man! Back these horses up! All hands!"

As the lieutenant was walking away, Gabriel couldn't resist one more thing. "We're gonna need some coffee, decaf." The lieutenant stared then walked away. Noah and Rebecca turned to Gabriel, both amazed. "You drink decaf, right, Noah?"

A while later, while waiting for coffee, Gabriel and Rebecca were leaning against a truck when Noah came over, jacket off and a bullet proof vest in his hands. "Are we going in?" Gabriel asked.

"I am. You're waiting out here." Noah handed him his glasses.

"Well, what's that gonna protect you from?"

"Nothing. It's for show." He handed Gabriel his gun next.

"And you're going in without your gun, too?"

"Knox wants me unarmed. He says he'll release the hostages."

"You do realize they're not gonna let you out alive?"

"Well, that's very touching. A monster cares about my well being."

"He's right. This is a bad plan, Noah," Rebecca said.

"Well you're so concerned with proving that you're better than me that you're willing to get yourself killed," Gabriel said.

"I am better than you."

"I can help. Let me do something."

"All right. Debrief the hostages. Use that silver tongue of yours to defuse their stories. But under no circumstances are you to go anywhere near that buffet in there. Got me?"

"Yeah."

"What about me?" asked Rebecca. "I won't be affected by the powers like he would. No offense."

"None taken."

"No, you stay here and watch him," Noah ordered. "Got it.?"

"Sure. No problem." Gabriel and Rebecca watched him walk into the building. A few minutes later, the hostages came out.

Gabriel sighed in exasperation. "I don't want to do this. It's waste. We could help."

"I know. But-" That's when he walked away. "No, Gabriel, wait."

"Stay with the hostages. I'll be back."

"Gabriel!" He kept walking. "Damn it. You," she yelled to one of the cops. "Talk to them, find out what's going on." She ran to catch up with Gabriel, who was already inside. She went in and saw him stopping one man from punching Noah and another from talking. "Shh," he was saying.

"What do you need me to do?" she asked.

A man with blue flames stood and was about to torch them all. Gabriel's hands were full. Rebecca focused on the man, trying to hold his powers back. As her powers hit him, so did a couple of bullets Noah fired. The man fell to the ground, injured but not dead.

"I told you to stay put!" Noah yelled.

"You told me that to make sure I wouldn't, didn't you?"

Noah turned and smiled at Gabriel and Rebecca. Rebecca smiled back. Gabriel showed that he had figured out Noah's trick.

They had caught them all, and Gabriel had shown Noah that he could help. "What do we do now?" Gabriel asked as Noah tied the man with fire's hands together.

"Now I get him patched up and tell the locals that these are federal prisoners and we get them back to Level 5. Rebecca, help me with this one. Make sure his powers don't work."

"Sure. You okay here alone?" she asked Gabriel.

"Yeah, fine." She was reluctant, but she went with Noah. They weren't twenty feet away when the doors closed. Noah ran back. "Hey, what are you dong? He's getting away."

Rebecca didn't hold on to the man. She ran to the doors with Noah. "No, Gabriel, stop it."

"You were right, I am just a killer."

"No, you don't have to do this. She's right." Nothing could stop him. He flung Jesse, who was also being choked, against a wall. "You don't have to do this. You can fight it."

"No, I don't think I can. It's the hunger."

"Please, Gabriel, fight this," Rebecca urged. Her words did nothing. Gabriel cut Jesse's head open, and took his power, as a tear fell down his cheek. She had failed.

* * *

They went back to the Company, and put the flame thrower in his cell. In another cell were two Japanese men in suits, one who Rebecca remembered from the night at Kirby Plaza. The one who stabbed Gabriel. She smirked at him as she followed Gabriel.

Mrs. Petrelli showed up with a change of clothes for Gabriel. He was going back to his cell. "I guess you were wrong about me," he said.

"We'll see." They both went into his cell and before the doors closed, Angela beckoned Rebecca to join. "Stay with him for a while. Talk with him like you used to."

"Yes, ma'am." Angela waited for Gabriel to change, then took his suit and left.

Gabriel looked at Rebecca. "I'm sorry."

"You'll learn to control it in time. I know it."

"What if I can't? What will you do?"

She wouldn't think about that. If that happened, she might have to kill him, and she never wanted to do that. "I'll find a way to save you, Gabriel. I promise."


	18. Chapter 18

Rebecca sat at a table in one of the empty board rooms. It had been a few days since she and Gabriel had gone on the mission with Noah. She kept thinking about how she should have been able to stop him from killing. But she knew that his hunger was too much for him, and he was trying his best to fight it. Was he, though? Was he really trying?

She held her head in her hands. She was tired and needed sleep, but she couldn't sleep yet. Her mind was racing and it would never allow her a good night's sleep. She felt a headache coming on and sighed.

"Not feeling well?" a familiar voice came. She turned, smiling, to see Jimmy standing before her.

"Rough week." He sat down next to her and her head went back into her hands.

"Yeah, I heard about the operation. At least you got some of the prisoners back."

"That's not why I was there." Her anger was getting the better of her. "I was there for him, to help him. And I did nothing. I couldn't stop him from…" She began to cry. "I know he's still in there. Why can't I help him?"

"Did he hesitate before he killed that man?"

She thought back to that moment. "For a second, yeah."

"Then I think you have helped him. Just a little. He heard you calling to him, wanting him to stop. Part of him is listening and trying to change. It's just gonna take some time." He took her hand, trying to reassure her.

She started laughing to herself. "You all right?" he asked her.

"Yeah. I just started thinking about all those movies and shows where a girl pours her heart out to a friend about the love of her life when the friends is also in love with her but won't say."

He started laughing. "Trust me, that will not happen here. I already have someone."

"Oh yeah? Well, that's a relief."

They were still laughing when Noah came in. "Rebecca? We've got another hit. You, me and Gabriel. At the car in ten minutes." He walked out and she looked back at Jimmy. "Looks like I'm out of here. See you later." She stood as he waved good bye.

* * *

They were in the car driving to their new target. Once again, Rebecca was stuck in the back seat. Gabriel was playing with the radio, which was irritating Noah. "Just…sit." Rebecca held back a snicker. "Just so you know, this was her idea, not mine." Angela Petrelli.

"You mean, my mother?" Rebecca still didn't believe that. She didn't trust Angela.

"If it was up to me, I'd have left you to rot."

"No forgiveness, is that it?" Rebecca decided she should stay out of this discussion. She knew their history and did not want to get caught in the middle of it.

"You terrorized my daughter. You killed countless others, including a target that had valuable information…"

"Rehabilitation doesn't happen overnight. I am trying." He glanced back at her. A smile came over Rebecca's face. So Jimmy was right. There was a part of him that she was reaching.

"I understand. Killing is just in your nature." Rebecca looked from Noah to Gabriel. Maybe Noah was actually beginning to understand Gabriel's power. Although, she didn't quite understand it herself, but she had learned enough to know that his hunger was strong, and that it took a lot for him to fight it.

* * *

They arrived at the target's house. "I'm going in first, you two follow." He cut the phone lines, banged the door open, gun raised hi. "Well this is a bad start," Rebecca said.

They heard a struggle inside and ran in. The target had Claire in his arms. "Let go of the girl," Gabriel said, also holding a gun. Rebecca just let her power build. She noticed how scared Claire looked, and wished she could help.

"Sylar. Dad, what is he doing here?"

"Let her go, Canfield. You don't stand a chance."

At the same time, Gabriel yelled, "Stand back, last warning." Rebecca said nothing, just let her powers build.

"I didn't know, I'm sorry," Claire said to the man.

"It's not over yet. Hold on to something."

"Stand back, I will shoot! Do it now!" Gabriel yelled. But before they could do anything, a vortex opened in the middle of the room, and Claire was getting sucked in with everything else.

They all found something to hold on to, even Claire, but her grip was weakening and she couldn't hold on much longer. Rebecca saw Gabriel let go of the post he was gripping but she couldn't keep track of where he had gone. There were too many things flying around her. She chanced a look to check on Claire, and saw Gabriel holding on to her. "Claire, don't let go," her father yelled.

A few seconds later the vortex closed and they all fell to the ground. Rebecca ran over to Gabriel, who hadn't let go of Claire yet.

She wrenched her hand away from him. "You okay?" he asked.

"Peachy." Claire stood, glaring at the man who had just saved her life.

Gabriel ran to find the target as Claire turned to her father. Rebecca looked after Gabriel. She figured the vortex man would be long gone by now. Gabriel came back and confirmed it. "The target's gone." He and Rebecca walked over to Bennett and Claire.

"He can't be far," Noah said, going to the same door Gabriel had just come from. He stopped next to Gabriel, knowing there was no point. They all turned to Claire. "Claire, where did Mr. Canfield go?" Noah asked his daughter.

"Leave him alone. He doesn't want to hurt anyone."

"This isn't a game, he's very dangerous."

"Who are you to talk? Bringing him here? Tell me you're not working with him after what he did to me."

Rebecca was going to say something, but Gabriel beat her to it. "Claire, you hate me, I understand. When I touched your hand, I could feel the pain that I caused you, and I never meant…"

"Shut your mouth, now." Noah ordered, standing between his daughter and Gabriel. "You don't get to talk to her, ever."

"Noah, he was just trying…" Rebecca started but he cut her off too. "I don't care!"

Noah went to Claire, but Rebecca didn't listen. She looked at Gabriel, who was hurt. She took his hand and squeezed, and he looked down at her. "Everything is ok," she whispered. He nodded, but he was still upset. Supposedly, this girl was his niece, and she wouldn't listen to him. He wanted to apologize, to make amends. It would just have to take time, that was all.


	19. Chapter 19

They went to the carousel to find Canfield. Claire went first, trying to talk to him. Bennett followed, a secret to Claire. He made Rebecca sit in the car and Gabriel wait outside, just in case. She did as he said because she was afraid of making him mad right now. Rebecca put the window down so they could talk. Gabriel wasn't in a talkative mood though. He was watching the others intently, and eventually he started moving toward them. "He said to wait here," Rebecca called, but he wasn't listening. She leaned out the window to see what was happening. They both saw Canfield create a vortex and suck himself in. Rebecca was scared. "Gabriel, please come back." He walked back to her and she got out of the car, despite Noah's orders. She had just seen a man kill himself. It wasn't violent or bloody, but it was horrible none the less. Gabriel wrapped his arms around her, comforting her. "You'll be okay. Everything is still ok."

There was silence the entire car ride. Gabriel had joined Rebecca in the back so Claire could sit up front with her father. She wasn't speaking to him, and Gabriel and Rebecca didn't want to say a word. Finally, they pulled up at Claire's car, and Noah broke the silence. "We'll talk more when I come home, ok?" She didn't say anything, just started getting out of the car. "Claire, wait. I know you're disappointed, but I did what I had to do. For us."

Gabriel interjected. "She doesn't believe a word you're saying."

"Shut up," Rebecca whispered forcefully.

He didn't listen. "She knows exactly what you did back there. Why you didn't take down Stephen Canfield when you had the chance."

"Nobody's talking to you," Noah said without looking. Rebecca continued to sit in silence, knowing it wasn't her place to say anything.

"Claire finally sees you for what you are. A user," Gabriel continued. "Isn't that right, Claire? You used her to try to find that poor man, then you used him to try to kill me, because to you I'm nothing but a monster. He doesn't see our humanity, Claire. He never will." Claire got out of the car as fast as possible and Noah followed.

"Look what you did," Becca said.

"You know I'm right and so does she."

"That doesn't matter. You shouldn't have said anything."

"He wanted to kill me. Shouldn't you be a little more concerned about that?"

"He didn't kill you, though. He's always wanted to kill you, that's nothing new. And if he does kill you, I'll kill him. I swear." He just looked at her. "Now, next time, promise me you won't interfere."

He couldn't say anything though because Noah came back. No one said a word on the way back to the company.

* * *

Rebecca was walking down the halls of the office a few days later when she felt a whoosh of air. She shrugged it off and kept walking when Gabriel came up behind her. "Gabriel?"

"We have a problem. Come on."

"What's going on?" she asked as they ran to Peter's cell. She stood back as Gabriel released and woke up Peter. "Peter. Peter, you need to come with me. Peter."

"No, no, no. What are you doing?"

"I need your help."

Peter sprang up. "Get away from me."

"No, no, no, no! I'm not gonna hurt you."

"You already did. You gave me this hunger. You made me a monster. Now I can't control it. I'm just like you."

"I don't want to be that anymore. I'm trying to be different." Rebecca moved a little further into the room. "And I think I can control it, and if I can, then so can you."

Peter was starting to trust him. "When I saw you in the future, you…you changed. You found a way to suppress it. How?"

"I don't know. But just knowing that I figured it out, just believing it's a possibility, gives me hope."

"I don't want hope, I want it gone."

"This is not about you and me. I woke you because your mother's in danger. Our mother."

Rebecca walked to Gabriel's side. "I'll help you." She may not trust the woman, but it didn't mean that she would see harm come to her. He looked at her, smiling. "Thank you."

* * *

Gabriel led them to a small hospital room, where Angela was hooked up to a monitor. "I found her like this. She's in some kind of coma," Gabriel explained.

Rebecca could see both their concern. "You're worried," Peter said, moving closer to his mother. "You actually care about her."

"She's my mother, too, Peter. She's the only person who ever accepted me for what I am. I should have protected her."

Rebecca was about to argue, but she knew it was true. Rebecca wanted to change him, others wanted to kill him, but Angela was different. She never tried to do either.

He turned to Peter. "You've got to look inside of her head. You've got to find out what's wrong."

Peter went close to his mother's face and stared. Rebecca waited with Gabriel when suddenly Peter jumped back. "What was it? What did you see?"

Instead of answering, Peter grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and began to draw. He said, "Just this," when he finished and showed the paper to Gabriel and Rebecca. It was a broken DNA strand. "I've seen this before," Peter said.

"So have I," Gabriel agreed. He pulled out a card for some place called Pinehurst. The symbol was the same.

In minutes, Peter was ready and rushing out the door. Gabriel and Rebecca were following after him. "Peter, don't. You're in no condition to go to Pinehurst," Gabriel pleaded.

"Please, Peter, come back and rest. We'll fight them soon," Becca said.

"They spread abilities, causing the end of the world. They did this to her."

"I want revenge for what they did to Mom, too."

"Stop calling her that!" Peter shouted, stopping in his tracks. "You are not my family."

"Look, you took from me my ability. I've lived with it. The need for power will consume you, it will control you."

Rebecca stood between them, and she had a flashback to that night at Kirby Plaza. She looked from one to the other, wondering who would make the first move. "Get out of my way," Peter said.

"No. I'm your brother. You gotta listen to me, Peter. You need help."

"I don't need anything from you!" He flew and grabbed Gabriel, flying to the end of the hall into a couple doors and finally a window. Rebecca started running to see if they were ok when Peter was flying back at her. She moved out of his path and saw Gabriel stand. "I'm not gonna let you leave, Peter. I've been down that path. It's too dangerous."

Peter stood and shot blue electricity at Gabriel. Rebecca held him back with as much strength as she could, but he was stronger and soon broke free of her hold, causing her to fall to her knees. She saw him run to Gabriel and hit him, saying, "You're too weak to stop me. I know what it feels like now, all this power. I'm the most special" She raised her hand, using her power to hold back his next punch. He looked at her, and she saw a frightening change. He was angry, evil, bent on revenge. It startled her, causing her ability to slip and his hand to be released. He knocked out Gabriel, then turned on Rebecca. She felt herself raise in the air, and she felt as though she were being choked. "Please, Peter. Stop this." It was all she could say before she blacked out.


	20. Chapter 20

"Becca." She heard him calling her, but he seemed so far away. "Becca. Becca!" This last one was closer and she jolted awake. She was in a cell in level five with Gabriel. He had woken her up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Come on." He helped her stand, walked to the door and blasted it open. They went to Angela's room, and Rebecca couldn't help noticing how pale she was. He went and kissed Angela on the forehead. "Don't worry, Mom. I'll save Peter." He stood and turned to her. "I want you to stay here."

"What? No, I'm coming with you."

"No. I want you to watch over her. Make sure she stays stable and alive. Call me if anything changes." He put his hands on her shoulders, and for a moment she saw the old Gabriel again. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." He leaned down and kissed her. She felt a jolt of electricity that lasted till he backed off. She nodded, and watched him leave to save Peter.

* * *

She had been sitting there for hours, waiting. She hadn't heard anything from Gabriel, from Peter, from anyone. She pulled out her phone and called her father. "Hi, Dad. How are you?"

"Pretty good. How bout you?"

"Ok, I guess."

"How's that new job?"

"Tiring, actually. But the people are nice, so it makes it better. I just wanted to say hi. Slow day, bored…you know how it goes."

"Hehe, yeah. Well I'm glad you called. Lunch on friday?"

"Maybe. We'll see how it goes here. I'll let you know. Talk to you soon, Dad."

"Bye, sweetheart." She hung up as Jimmy walked in. "Hey, there. How are you?" she asked.

"All right. Going out on a mission soon, gonna take a while. Just came to say see you later."

She smiled. "See ya." He smiled and instead of walking away, he came in. "So, you're watching over the boos?"

"Supposedly, she's Gabriel's mother. I don't buy it, really, but he asked me to watch over her for him."

"And here you are. Do you do everything he asks?"

"No. I mean, I try not to. I'm here to help him, so I'll only do things that will help. And if that means sitting with Angela waiting for him to come back, then that's what I'll do." She looked into Jimmy's eyes, and he saw her determination.

"He went to find out what happened to her, right? Should you have gone with him?"

She smiled. "Part of helping him is showing him that I have faith in him, that I believe he can do the right thing without me by his side. But I'm always there, in his mind. We've known each other so long, I'm his Jiminy Cricket." She chuckled, and he nodded. "I think I understand. Well," he said, looking at his watch. "I have to go. See ya." He stood and left her alone.

She continued to sit, waiting. Finally, she decided to call him. His phone rang and rang, but he didn't answer. She didn't bother to leave a voicemail, just hung up, frustrated.

* * *

Her phone ringing woke her up. It was telling her she had a voicemail. She listened as his voice told her what she didn't want to hear. "Becca, listen. I'm not coming back yet. I don't know when or even if I'm coming back. Look, if Angela wakes up, tell her I'm sorry. Just like I'm telling you. I'm sorry. I'll call you soon. Bye."

She put her phone down, and her anger and frustration grew and grew, until her emotions controlled her powers and things in the room began to fly. "Why? Why?" She closed her eyes and calmed herself down. Everything stopped moving, and as she breathed, she realized she couldn't hear anything. No footsteps, no phones, no talking. There was silence. And then…

"I thought you said there were people here who could help us." A voice she didn't recognize.

"There were." Parkman? The cop who read minds? Why was he here? And who was with him? "I don't…where'd they all go?"

"It's like a ghost town." Then nothing for a moment. And then someone was running toward her. She geared up her power, but it was only Matt. He saw her and Angela and asked. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure. She was found like this and I was told to watch her."

"Didn't you notice that no one else was here?"

"I just did." The other woman walked in. "Who's she?"

"Rebecca, this is Daphne. Daphne, Rebecca." He walked over to Angela's bed and the two girls watched. "Who is that?" Daphne asked.

"Her name is Angela Petrelli."

"Petrelli?" Rebecca noticed that it sounded like Daphne knew the name. "What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know."

"All I know is she's in some kind of coma," Rebecca said.

He bent down and tried to wake her. "Mrs. Petrelli!" He tried reading her mind and the next thing the girls knew, he was in pain.

"You ok?" Rebecca asked.

"What is it? What did you see?" Daphne asked at the same time.

He turned to face them. "I gotta help her."

"I'm gonna get a nurse." Daphne walked out, but when Rebecca turned, she was gone. "Where did she go?"

"She has super speed, she's fine." He kept looking at Angela while he spoke. "Where did everyone go?"

"I have no idea. I'm gonna try to call someone who works here. You ok?" He nodded, and she went into the hall to call Jimmy. His phone rang and rang, but he never answered. When it went to voicemail, she said in a worried tone, "Jimmy, please call me back. Something weird is going on. Weirder than usual. Just call me soon." She hung up as Daphne came back.

As they walked in the room, Daphne said, "I couldn't find anyone. There's no one here."

"I got to try and get inside her head, see if I can unlock what's holding her."

"Is that safe? Can you get hurt?"

"I don't know. I've only done it one other time with my dad."

"How'd that work out?" All he did was shake his head and they understood. "What do you need us to do?"

"Just stay here and keep an eye on me, okay? I might disappear for a while, in there. But I'll be back. I'll be okay." He stood and sat in the chair, taking Angela's hand. "Just knowing that you're here is gonna help."

"Be careful," Rebecca said.

He was going, they could see it. Daphne walked closer to him. "Matt? Can you hear me?" But he was already gone. All they could do was sit and wait.


	21. Chapter 21

They just stood in silence, both worried and curious about what was happening. Daphne started to move. "Matt? Can you hear me?" But he couldn't, so Rebecca decided to break the ice. "So, you and Matt are friends?"

"I guess-." But she was cut off as Matt spoke. "No. No."

"Matt?" Daphne was truly worried.

"Daphne, don't."

She ran to him. "Matt?"

"Daphne, be careful." Rebecca warned.

"Matt, wake up. Matt, wake up!" She looked at her hand, then at Rebecca. "He's bleeding."

"I'll go get bandages." She ran to the nearest store room and grabbed everything she could that would help Matt.

Daphne was still trying to wake him up when she returned. "Matt? Matt, wake up. Bring me in there, Matt." Nothing was working. "Matt, you have to take me in there." Before Rebecca could do anything, Daphne was gone, in Matt's head. Rebecca didn't know what to do. She went to dress Matt's wounds but she couldn't reach them. She decided to make sure that none of them died, and to hold on to the bandages for Matt.

She didn't wait long. Matt and Daphne stood, both gasping. "Matt, you're hurt," Rebecca said, approaching with the bandages. But when Matt checked, there was no wound.

"We did it," Daphne said.

"You were there. Was that really you?"

"Yeah, you brought me in." Rebecca saw the look between them and backed off, letting them have a little privacy.

"And those things that you said…"

"Yeah, that was me, too. And I meant every word of it." They hugged, and as she was smiling, Rebecca saw movement out of the corner of her eye. She looked, and saw Angela awake. "Detective Parkman." The hug broke and everyone was around her bed.

"You ok?" Matt asked. "I'm gonna get a doctor." Angela could only nod.

"I'll stay with her. Go." Daphne and Matt left the room, and Rebecca smiled at Angela. She heard noises coming from the hall, and wanted to see what it was, but Angela held her. "Please, stay." She nodded and sat by the bed.

A moment later, Matt and Daphne came back with Peter and Claire. "Mom. Thank God you're ok." Peter kissed his mother as she said, "Your father, he's alive."

"I know."

"I talked to him today." They all looked and saw Nathan in the doorway.

Angela was trying to sit up. "He's got the formula, both halves. They were supposed to be hidden away forever, but someone's stolen them right out from underneath us. Peter and I have both seen the future and, trust me, it's not one that any of you want to face."

"Make that three of us, and she's right," Matt said.

"Arthur's probably figured out by now that there's a third part of the formula. It won't work without it."

"What kind of piece?" Peter asked.

"It's a catalyst. Hidden away in the blood of a human host. Kaito Nakamura was the only one who knew the identity of the host. And Kaito, as we know, is dead."

"So how do we find the host?" Nathan asked.

"We don't have to," Matt answered. "We just have to make sure that he doesn't."

They were all thinking, when Claire said, "When Sylar attacked me, he saw something. He took off the top of my head. He said I was different from everyone else. Special. I didn't understand what that meant until today. I think I'm the catalyst."

* * *

She was sitting reading a book when Angela came up to her. "How's our boy?"

She sighed. "I don't know. He hasn't called since the last message." She blinked back tears. "I wish he would call."

"He's probably with Arthur. Which means you may have to do something's that you won't like. I want you to stay here, keep your phone on you at all times. He will call you, I know it. And when he does, we will find him." Rebecca looked her in the eyes and saw nothing. No readable emotion. "Yes, ma'am." Angela stood, but before she left, she turned back to Rebecca. "Just so you know, the eclipse is coming. I'm not sure how, but it will affect your abilities."

"I understand." Angela left, leaving Rebecca with her book. But she didn't feel like reading anymore. She stood and walked to the nearest window to watch the eclipse. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

She turned and smiled. "Jimmy. Did you get my message?"

"Yeah. What was that about?"

"The place was empty. I was alone with Angela. I was scared." She looked down at her feet, ashamed to admit her fear.

"Well, it's bustling now. Nothing to be afraid of anymore." He smiled his sweet smile, and Rebecca felt a little better. They both looked out the window at the eclipse. "Except maybe that."

"Mrs. Petrelli said something's gonna happen to our powers. But what?" As she spoke, they both felt strange, like something was leaving them. After a beat, she looked at him. "You felt that, right?" He nodded, confused. She looked around, found her book, and tried to bring it to her.

It wouldn't move.

"My powers are gone." He closed his eyes and tried to teleport. He didn't move. "What happened to us?"

They turned back to the window, staring at the eclipse. "Could it be…is this the reason we can't…?"

"It must be."

"Is it for good?" He shook his head. Neither of them knew what was going to happen now.

A thought struck her suddenly. "Oh God." She left Jimmy's side, pulled out her phone and called Gabriel.

He didn't answer, and this time she left a message. "Gabriel, something's happened to our powers. I need to know where you are. Please call me back, soon." She hung up and looked at Jimmy. "Everything okay?" he asked.

"I need to talk to Gabriel. He won't answer my calls, and I'm worried about him." She looked straight at him. "What about your…person? I'm sorry, I never asked, are you married?"

He smirked. "No. Mark and I can't get married."

Surprise crossed her face. "I had no idea."

"It's ok. But that's why I told you we wouldn't work."

They both chuckled. "So, does Mark have a power?"

"No, but he does know about mine. And what I do." Just then, her phone rang. She grabbed it, hoping it was him. But it was Elle. "Please, Rebecca. Noah found us, he's gonna kill…no. Please no."

"Elle? Elle!"

"He's dead. Noah killed him." As tears fell from both girls' eyes, the sun shone bright through the windows. The eclipse was over. She turned to her book and it flew into her free hand. Her smile grew. "Elle, our powers are back! Check on him, he has Claire's power. Tell me what's happening!"


	22. Chapter 22

She ran and hugged Jimmy. "He's alive. Our powers are back. Everything is good." She broke the hug and looked at him, smiling.

"I'm happy for you. And I hope you and Gabriel end up happy."

"Thank you. You're happy with Mark?"

"So happy. I love him."

"I love Gabriel. Not Sylar, not the evil, but my Gabriel. The one I grew up with. I want him back, and I'll do anything to get him back." Her phone rang again. It was Elle. "Elle? What's going on?"

"It's me, Becca."

"Gabriel. You're ok."

"I'm coming back to you soon. I have a few things to do first. I'll call you again when I'm closer to coming back." He hung up, and she couldn't stop smiling. Jimmy walked up to her and said. "He's coming home, isn't he?"

She nodded. "I can help him. I'll be with him again and I'll be able to help him. And this time, I won't leave his side. This can work."

"You gonna leave the Company?"

"Probably. Doesn't mean I won't keep in touch."

"Good. I expect to be invited to the wedding." They smiled at each other, both thinking of their lovers.

"Thank you. For everything." She sighed. Everything would be all right.

* * *

He called again a few hours later. "I'm coming back to Primatech. Tell no one…except your friend if you want to. He doesn't deserve to be in this."

"He went home for the night. What are you planning, Gabriel?"

"You'll see. I'm gonna in through the basement. Help me sneak in?"

"I'll meet you there." She hesitated, wanting to ask something that had been nagging at her. "Gabriel, why are you calling from Elle's phone?"

"I lost mine and took hers."

"But where is she?" He paused, and she knew the answer. "You killed her."

"She was distracting me, making me stray off my path."

"And which path is that? The path where you kill everyone?"

"No. The path to find my family. And the path back to you." She stopped breathing for a moment, and he kept speaking. "I'm on my way back. I'll see you soon." And he was gone.

* * *

She let him in at night, in the cover of darkness. "How many people are still here?"

"Angela, Noah, Meredith, Claire and a couple of night guards, I think." He smiled, forming his plan. She already had hers. Let him be one more night, then help him find his family and slowly bring him back to the way he was. "Ok," he said. "Go to the main control room, start by locking all exterior doors then wait for me." She nodded, and they went their separate ways.

She did what he wanted, making sure no one could get out, and while she waited for him she called Jimmy. "Hello?"

"Jimmy, are you home?"

"Yeah, I've been home for a few hours. What's going on, do they need me at the office?"

"No. Stay home tonight. Primatech isn't safe."

"Should you be there? I can come get you."

"I'm safe, trust me. I just wanted to make sure you were safe. Night." She hung up as Gabriel walked in. "All set. What did you do?"

"Left a message for our friends. They'll get it soon." He was right. Only a few short minutes later the four targets found the bodies, and Gabriel spoke to them. "Arthur Petrelli is dead. No need to go to Pinehearst now."

"Sylar?" Claire called out.

"Don't worry, Claire. Peter couldn't do it, so I did. Just like Mommy wanted." Rebecca looked down at him. This was going to be a rough night.


	23. Chapter 23

"I know I repulse you," he continued. "Terrify you. You see me as a monster, and yet, you did this to me." He stood and walked to the monitors. "And before the night is over, I'm gonna prove to you, one by one, that you're all monsters, exactly like me."

They were coming for them – no, for him. They didn't know she was part of this. He turned to her, realizing the same thing. "Do you wanna be my spy? Let them find you, scared, and pretend you're one of them. Stay with Angela, she's the most important." She nodded, then left to go meet them.

She cowered in a corner and began to cry. She also gave herself a small cut on her forehead. She had make it look convincing, didn't she? She heard his voice over the system. "Think about it. Manipulative grandmother, neglectful father, mother who abandons her own daughter. All villains, really."

His voice stopped as footsteps began. She heard their voices and more footsteps. Claire and Angela rounded a corner and found her. "Rebecca," Angela said, concerned. "What happened?"

"He tried to kill me. He actually wanted me dead."

"He wouldn't. You're the only person he cares about."

"No. He said I was holding him back, that I was stopping him from reaching his full potential. He tried to cut my head open, but I threw him into a wall and ran. He's gonna kill us all!"

"It's ok, we won't let him. I can stop him," Claire said. "Stay with us." She held out her hand and Rebecca took it, standing.

His voice came back. "And, Claire, you and I, we're more alike than any of them. We can't be damaged." They had reached Angela's office. "I mean, except for a broken heart. And that's what parents give us, isn't it?"

"We're nothing alike, you sick bastard."

"I'm gonna enjoy proving to you just how wrong you are." He paused, then began addressing someone else. "You're not hunting me, Noah. I'm hunting you."

She hid by the bookshelves. She was really glad no one here was a mind reader. They would have heard her joy at having him back.

Claire tried to use the phone, to no avail. "It doesn't surprise you, does it?" Angela asked. "He's put us all on lockdown." Claire continued to try to find a way out, but there was nothing. Rebecca had shut all exterior exits, even the windows. "You're only giving him what he wants. A child starved for attention throws a temper tantrum."

"Well, I'd like to give him a good spanking," Claire said.

"You can't get near him. He's too powerful," Rebecca said. Then the phone, the one Claire had tried to get working, began to ring. Claire put it on speaker phone. "There is a way to stop this, Claire," Gabriel said. "You wanna be a Company agent, hunt down bad guys, that means making hard choices, just like your daddy. And let's face it, you are just like your daddy. Okay, I will allow Dad, you and bio-mom to walk out of here right now alive to live happily ever after. All you've got to do is take your shotgun, hold it up to Angela's head and pull the trigger. Is she even worth protecting? She wanted to blow up New York City, murdered her husband…okay, tried. And, most importantly, lied to me. Made me believe I had a mother and a family and then took it all away. But if you're dead set on keeping her alive, you could always just give me Daddy and Becca."

"Why are you doing this?" Claire demanded.

"You should ask your dad sometime about what he and Elle did to me. I could have been a nobody instead of the monster I've become. And now, Elle's dead and very soon your father may be, too. It's your choice or fault. All you've got to do is get rid of Angela."

"You hurt him, and I swear I'll hunt you down and kill you."

"From cheerleader to stone-cold killer. Who's the monster now?"

Claire moved closer to Angela and cocked the gun. Was she actually going to kill her? Rebecca tensed up, but Claire only shot the phone. "You are."

"He wants me. Maybe I should just go to him, stop one of your problems," Rebecca said.

"No. We stay here." Claire turned to face her. "We won't give in to him."

They waited for him to contact them again. But there was nothing for a long time. Had Noah gotten him? Could he be…no, no he wasn't dead. He couldn't be.

The computer kicked on, and it a message for Claire. Meredith and Noah were trapped, and something was wrong with Meredith. Her powers were out of control. They were both going to die. "We have to save them," Claire said.

"He only showed us that because he wants us to go down there," Angela said, sounding cold and uncaring.

Claire turned on her. "I don't care." They all left, hand in hand so as not to be separated and taken. Rebecca was in the back. They were protecting Angela. But Claire got distracted and let go. Rebecca saw Gabriel coming and took control of Angela. Using her power she made her move and stay quiet while Gabriel went to handle Claire.

She went back to Angela's office and held her in a chair. "You were working with him the whole time."

"Of course. My job is to help him. Ever since I was hired, that's been my job. It will always be my job, no matter what." Gabriel walked in then. She backed away, releasing her hold on Angela so Gabriel could finish his plan. Rebecca went to the back of the room, get a good view of the door.

She stood to confront him. "So, you killed Arthur."

"I certainly did."

"Then you saved the world. I was right about you all along." _And so was I, _Rebecca thought. "You are a hero."

"I don't think so."

"You're wrong. I always wanted this for you. I dreamed about it. And now that Arthur is dead, there's no one to hold you back, no one to take advantage of you."

He was angry, and shoved a chair under her, making her sit again. "Except you."

"Gabriel, I cared for you. I gave you love, I gave you guidance, everything a mother…"

Everything she said made his mood worse. "You are not my mother. Are you? And I can tell if you're lying."

"No, I'm not." Rebecca was right again. Angela was not to be trusted.

"For a brief moment, I wished you were. Why did you do it?"

I told you. My sons have been such a disappointment to me, and I wanted another chance, a chance to give the love only a mother can."

"That's a lie." He was choking her, cutting her head open. Rebecca wanted to stop him, but this was his last night to be the evil killer before she started changing him. He didn't kill her, just gave her a little pain. "I told you I could tell."

"I wanted you to work for the Company. You had a skill that I needed."

"You saw me as a hero?"

"No. as a killer, a monster. You were flawed, weak, malleable, someone I could manipulate because that's what I do, because you're right. I'm a monster, too." Gabriel stood and turned on Angela. Rebecca saw the anger, the hurt. "Gabriel, wait-."

He began choking her and was ready to kill her. "Is there any good in this world? Tell me something, anything, just make me believe you're not the same as me."

Rebecca ran to be closer to him. She was about to say something when Angela spoke. :I know who your real parents are."

He released her. Rebecca looked at her, then back at Gabriel. "You're telling the truth," he said.

"Gabriel, be careful. She's a manipulator. You can't always trust her."

"This time I can. I know she's telling the truth."

"You're not the son of a watchmaker and woman who collected snow globes."

"Who am I, then?"

"If you kill me, you will never find out." He paused, then began choking her again. Rebecca just looked at Angela, still not trusting her. "Tell me," he said. "Tell me. I want the truth!"

Rebecca turned to look at Gabriel, but not in time. Claire had already stabbed in the back of the head. "No!" He fell to the ground, dead. She knelt by him, not caring about the others.

"I should kill you, too. You helped him."

"Only so I could fix him. He was never meant to be a killer. I wanted to bring him back."

"By letting him kill all these people?"

Rebecca looked at her, shooting daggers. "You wouldn't understand. He had to do this. He needs his family as much as anyone. Tonight was about learning the truth. Tomorrow would have been about healing."

The building unlocked and Noah ran in. "Claire." She turned. "We need to leave. Now."

Claire left. "Get Angela out of here." Noah ran over to her. "I'm fine. Get Claire out." Noah ran after Claire, and before she left Angela looked at Rebecca. "Claire wouldn't understand, but I do. Do what you have to do." And she left. Rebecca stared after her for a moment, then pulled the glass out. He gasped awake and knelt by her. "Becca."

"We have to get out of here. The whole place is gonna go up." They took each other's hands and ran out of the building and into the woods. He stopped and watched as it exploded. "Did they get out?" he asked.

She turned her head and saw three people standing, also watching. "All except Meredith." He nodded, turned, took her hand and ran.

Now it was time. Time to bring back her love.


	24. Chapter 24

It had been a few months since the events at Primatech, and they were no closer to finding his family. But Rebecca was still happy. In these past months, he hadn't killed anyone. He hadn't even shown a desire to kill. They had been driving to a new lead for a while now, and she was getting hungry. "Gabriel, can we stop? We should get some lunch."

"This is the first lead we've had, we can't stop." He couldn't hide his hunger from her, though. His stomach growled loudly, making her smile. "Ok, maybe we'll stop for a little while." He pulled into the next diner and they went in to get food.

Halfway through the meal, Rebecca's phone rang. It was her father. "HI, Dad. How are you?"

"Rebecca, listen. I can't talk long, so listen close. Something is happening. They're coming for people like us. I know you told me that you would be gone for a while, but they can find you. You must be careful."

"What are you talking about? Who's coming?"

"I have to go. Be safe." The line went dead.

"What was that about?" Gabriel asked.

"I don't know."

* * *

They made it to the lead and went to his office. "Let me handle this," he said. She nodded, but if he started trying to kill, she would intervene. She looked in his eyes and saw nervousness, fear. This just made her nervous.

They looked around the office. There was nothing special, just some trinkets. They both looked up when the owner cocked his shotgun. "You move and I shoot. Damn thief. Think you can come into my shop without me hearing you?"

"Martin?" Gabriel was unconcerned with the gun pointed at him. Probably because he couldn't die. "Martin Gray?"

"Do I know you?" He still hadn't moved the gun.

"Did you live at 423 Canmore Street in Queens 27 years ago? It was snowing. Middle of February you went out for a pack of cigarettes at ten o'clock and never came back. Or so the story goes. Kind of cliché, don't you think?" Rebecca swallowed and looked at her feet-she had never heard the story of when his father left. She had asked, but he always changed the subject.

"Who are you?"

"I'm your son." Martin lowered the gun, and Rebecca saw the same nervousness that Gabriel had early. "And I have some questions for you."

Martin turned his back on them. "I'm a very different person now. That was a long time ago."

"Maybe for you."

Martin turned back and looked at Rebecca. "Who's your friend?"

"Rebecca James. We met in school," she answered.

"I remember you. You've grown into a beautiful young woman, just like I said you would." He turned back to his son. "You said you had questions. Well, ask them."

"How does a boy without a father grow up to be a man? How does he learn to make the hard decisions he's gonna have to make in life, the ones only a man can teach?" He moved to face his father across a display. Rebecca stood on one of the ends of the display, watching the men, ready to run interference.

"You want an apology, is that it? You want to hear 'I'm sorry for walking out on you and your mother'?"

"I just want the truth."

"What about? That your mother was a sick, infantile woman? Or that I made a mistake ever to have a child with her?" Martin walked around the display past Gabriel and Rebecca, who moved to stand next to each other.

"Well, let's start there. Because I'm sure as hell not the son of a man who repairs watches the woman who collected snow globes. So who am I?" Martin turned and faced the two of them. "Tell me."

He sat down and began his story. "You were given to me."

"By whom?"

"A man who needed money. You mother wanted a baby and couldn't have one. I wanted out of a loveless marriage and was too much of a coward. Seemed like the right answer at the time." Gabriel sat across from him, but Rebecca stayed where she was.

"Who was he?"

"My brother."

"Is he still alive?" Martin wrote down the address and gave it to Gabriel. Rebecca moved to read it over his shoulder. "You're telling the truth."

"Now, please leave." Martin went to work on a watch. Gabriel stood, and Rebecca saw his finger begin to lift. She was about to stop him, but he stopped himself. He took her hand and they walked out.

"So, more road trip?"

"Looks like it." They got back in the car and kept on driving. As they drove in silence, Rebecca thought about what had just happened. He had stopped himself from killing. He was making progress.


	25. Chapter 25

They drove to the address Martin had given them. The place looked deserted and creepy. "Gabriel, I don't like this. Something doesn't feel right."

"I have to go in there." He looked right at her. "You don't have to come with me."

She swallowed her fear and nodded. "No, I'm coming." They got out of the car and walked to the door. It opened easily. The inside was worse than the outside. It was dark, and everywhere she looked she saw taxidermy animals. She shivered, thinking about all those horror movies they used to watch, the ones where they sat there yelling at the people who just walked into the killer's house. Only this time they were the stupid people.

"Hello? Anybody home?" They walked from room to room, but found no one. "Mr. Gray?" They walked into the living room and Gabriel found pictures on the mantel. Pictures of his father, and one of him as a young boy. He picked it up, and she smiled. "You were cute even then," she said to him. He put it down without a word and walked away. She stayed near it, and secretly took the picture out of its frame and slipped it into his pocket. Even if he didn't want it now, he might later.

They heard a creak, and she froze. She lost sight of Gabriel, but felt someone come up behind her. She whipped around and saw a man in all black with a mask over his face, ready to stun her. He pulled the trigger, but she deflected it with her power and threw him out the window. More men came at her, but she had no problem getting rid of them. Even if there was one on either side of her she managed to stop them all. She heard noises and voices from the other room and knew they had come for Gabriel too. But she couldn't help him while she was being surrounded. Most of the ones that came for her ended up unconscious, but some were able to get up again…just once. She stopped all of hers and ran to help Gabriel. They were trying to restrain him. She was about to throw them but he beat her to it. She stayed behind him while he used his powers to free himself. One was trying to crawl away, but Gabriel pulled him back and made him face them.

"Who are you?" he asked. The man didn't talk, which just made Gabriel angrier. "I said, who are you?" He started cutting into this man's head, and Rebecca wasn't about to stop him. She didn't like being ambushed, and she wanted to know what was going on just as much as he did.

Finally, the man spoke. "Simmons. Agent Daniel Simmons."

"All right, Agent Simmons. Where's the man who lives in this house? Where's Mr. Gray?"

"I don't know."

"Then I'll ask another question. I walked into a trap. Who sent you?" The man didn't answer again. Rebecca and Gabriel looked at each other. He was looking to her for confirmation that torture was okay. She nodded slightly, saying yes, and they looked back at Agent Simmons. "A challenge? Fine, I like a challenge." He continued torturing the man, and Rebecca turned away.

This was what her father had called to warn her about. They-whoever they were- were coming for people like her, like Gabriel, like her father, like all her friends. How many of them were all ready taken? And who was doing this?

Gabriel found her a few minutes later. "Well, he didn't say anything, but we need to move."

"Where are we going?"

"A house just down the street. Stay in the neighborhood, someone might know something."

"An unoccupied house, deal?" He nodded and they left. She went into another room while he tortured, and then a few minutes later he was running toward her. "The people who live here are back. I'm not finished."

"We can't stay."

"We have to. I need this information."

She thought for a minute. She hated seeing people getting hurt. But he would do it his way anyway even if she wasn't there. At least if she stayed she could watch him. "No one dies. You promise me right now that no one dies."

"I promise that I will not kill anyone."

She went into the kitchen with him. She caught a glance of the soldier as she went, and bile rose in her throat. She turned away quickly and sat at the table. She heard the TV, the front door open and voices. A mother and son. "Can't believe I left that on." The mother wasn't happy. This would make it worse.

Gabriel mouthed "You coming?" to her. She held up her index finger-she needed a minute. She would have to be in there with Agent Simmons. She wasn't sure she'd be okay, but she would try her best. She nodded her head and stood. They went into the living room and Gabriel turned the TV off. "You're either Mary Campbell or current occupant." She tried to attack but Gabriel was too fast. He used his telekinesis to stop her and make her and her son, Luke, sit. He turned to Rebecca, who was focused on what had happened to Agent Simmons. "Go sit with the kid." She nodded and ran to the where the kid was, not facing Simmons. Gabriel turned back to Mary. "We've been waiting for you."

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"Special Agent Simmons says hello." He ripped the duct tape off Simmons' mouth, and he coughed up blood. Rebecca looked at Luke. He looked just as sick as she felt. "His people trained him very well. He hardly flinched at all when he lost a finger or two. Trouble is, he has information that I need. So you are going to help me loosen his tongue."

"Sick freak. You're gonna torture me in front of them?" Simmons could still talk, and he was trying to sound confident. But Rebecca heard a hint of fear in his voice.

"No. I'm gonna torture them in front of you."

So this was his plan all along. "No, Gabriel. You promised me-." He gave her a look to quiet her, but it also showed her that he didn't want to kill these people. Just use them. She didn't want to watch this.

Simmons was losing consciousness slowly. Gabriel brought out a cup of coffee and tried to wake him with it, to no avail. "Agent Simmons seems fatigued. You really need to pay attention." With those last few words, he hit the ice pick in Simmons' hand. Rebecca and Luke closed their eyes, wishing they could block the sound just as easily. "You father's in custody, you sick piece of crap."

Gabriel pulled up a chair. "Another lie. Well, it's time to get started." He pointed his finger at the kid. Rebecca shook her head at him. He moved the finger to the mother. "Mommy." He sat down.

"Why are you doing this? What did we ever do to you?"

"Nothing. Wrong place, wrong time. I could have been a flood or tornado. There's really no difference, actually. How about you, Luke? Any thoughts?" Luke said nothing, just stared at Gabriel. "Oh, I sense some dysfunction in the Campbell household."

"You bastard. You better leave him alone." Gabriel stopped her talking, and this confused Mary. He gently began choking her.

"But I understand. Single mom, troubled teenage son, and judging from that pathetic alimony check I found, I'd say Dad took off quite some time ago."

"What are you doing to her?" Luke asked, frightened.

"Only what you wished you could have done years ago."

"No. No, stop…"

"Don't worry," Rebecca whispered to him. "I got this."

"You're lying." He looked up at Rebecca and she reminded him of his promise. "Agent Simmons, Mary is losing her patience. Isn't it your job to protect her from monsters like me?"

"He's not going to talk. Let her go," Luke pleaded.

"You say that cause you care, kid? Or is that just a preconditioned response because Mommy drew the short straw?"

"What do you know about me?"

He took a sip of coffee before answering. "Mom's a drone and Dad abandoned you. I know that rage, Luke. And I know that deep down, you'd like nothing more than to see her blood all over the living room floor."

Luke was beginning to twitch. "Are you okay?" Rebecca asked.

"Go to hell," Luke grunted before his hand broke free of Gabriel's hold. He flung forward and Rebecca saw the heat coming from his hand. It boiled the coffee and shattered the mug in Gabriel's hand. They looked at each other before he looked at Luke. "Well, well. It's a small world. You and I really need to talk." He stood and came toward Luke and Rebecca.

They went into the dining room. Luke was frightened. Rebecca tried to comfort him as much as she could but Gabriel was too powerful and emotional. "Show me," he demanded. Reluctantly, Luke melted an action figure Gabriel had found. "Oh my God," Rebecca said. She looked over at his mother. She was frightened of her own son.

"Some stuff melts, some burns. Water boils. Kind of like a microwave."

"That's very impressive."

"You should see what happens around pacemakers." He chuckled with Gabriel. He had a dark side, too. So similar to Gabriel's.

"You know, I heard you at the door. That kid you hit at school, he didn't call your mother a whore. You lied. You do that a lot."

"Why do you care?"

"Because you're living half a block down from my father. If that's a coincidence, God's improved his sense of humor."

"You're wrong. I'm no one."

"Don't say that," Rebecca said. "You can't really think that."

"I'm not. I don't have any friends. Shoplift crap I don't want. Sell my Ritalin to meth mouths at school."

"Luke, stop," his mother pleaded.

"No, no, no. Don't worry," Gabriel said, making Mary feel a little better. "He's lying, at least about the drugs."

"She hates me, you know."

"No, I don't." his mother told them.

Rebecca could hear the lie from the first word. "Well, I don't even need an ability to know that that's a lie," Gabriel said to her. He turned back to Luke. "She can see it in you, Luke. What you can do."

"No, she doesn't know about it."

"I'm not talking about the power. I'm talking about you. This is what scares them. What's in here." He pointed to his head. "The will."

"I love my son. I just want him to be happy."

"Well, he's not. You lie, Luke, because you'd rather be anyone else other than yourself. That's why you got into that fight. That kid could be dead, with your ability. The only reason he's alive is because of your kindness, and that scares you."

"Stop it, Gabriel." Rebecca was afraid of where this would lead.

He just ignored her. "I want you to tell me about this power and everything you know about the man who lived down the street."

Rebecca and Luke saw it at the same time. Simmons had freed himself and was going to kill Gabriel. Before Rebecca could react, Luke pushed them out of the way and killed Simmons. His mother was yelling at him to stop, and he did after a moment. Gabriel and Rebecca came back and saw the body. "You killed him," Mary was crying.

"He was gonna…" Luke was in shock.

"He was gonna save us. What are you?"

Gabriel turned to Rebecca. "Time to go." He turned and walked to the door. She stared at the bloody scene for a minute more before following him out. "Aren't you proud of me? I didn't break my promise."

She was going to argue, but he was right. He promised that he wouldn't kill anyone and he didn't. They walked in silence to the car when they heard Luke. "Hey. Hey." They turned to acknowledge him. "Take me with you." Gabriel just chuckled and they kept on walking. "Hello, did you hear me?"

"Yes."

"And so what?"

They stopped and face Luke. "So you just killed the one shot I had at finding my old man."

"He was gonna shoot you in the head. I mean, I could have just let him."

"I would have stopped him long before then," Rebecca said. "Without killing him."

"And I let you live, which is kind of a big deal for me." They turned to go.

"I could tell you more about your father."

"Yeah, so could a milk carton. I'm not that interested."

"Look, I can't stay here, with her, with this. I mean, you're the only one who understands what it's like." Gabriel wasn't listening until, "I know where he is."

Gabriel stopped and turned, staring Luke down. "Well, you're not lying. Which only means you think you can find him."

"And I know why you're looking for him."

Gabriel walked closer to him, Rebecca right next to him. "Tell me."

"Because you're just like me. You're trying to figure out why you are the way you are, and in this whole hellish world your dad might be the only answer." Rebecca looked up at Gabriel and knew Luke was right. And that they had another passenger. "You take me with you, I'll walk you right up his driveway.

"Does your mother have a car?"

Luke held up the keys. "Not anymore."

"What's wrong with ours?" It wasn't much, but it was comfortable.

"Just to be safe. We need to hide."

"And when she reports her son and her car missing and describes us?"

He looked down at her. "We'll be far away from here." Gabriel took the keys and they walked to their new ride. Rebecca sighed. This trip was getting worse and worse.


	26. Chapter 26

Rebecca let Luke have the front seat. She needed to sleep, to make herself forget everything that had happened. But her sleep was filled with horrible images. She woke with a start and the guys both turned to check on her. "Are you all right?" Gabriel asked.

"I'll be fine. Just let me try to relax." They complied and rode in silence. She watched Luke closely. She noticed the way he looked at Gabriel. He looked up to him, like a father. She found a pad of paper in the pocket behind his seat. She grabbed it, now all she needed was a pen. "Luke, is there a pen in the glove compartment?" He opened it, found one and handed it to her. "Thanks." She pulled the cap off and began writing. _Dear Luke…_

* * *

The radio was turned to a rock station. It was just background noise, so no one really cared what was on. Rebecca had been writing all morning. "This is so cool," Luke said, slightly startling her. There had been silence till then. "Road trip. My mom never took me anywhere. Ooh, we should stop at some skanky diner somewhere and get some pies and some milkshakes." Rebecca snorted with laughter. "What?"

"Why would I want to go to a skanky diner?" He just stared at her, then nodded, knowing she was right. Rebecca went back to writing.

"We're not stopping," Gabriel said.

"Sure? It's a long way till we get to your dad."

"Where is he?"

"I told you, just keep heading west." Instead, Gabriel pulled over. "Yeah, you told me to just keep heading west. Now I want to know exactly where he is."

"Okay. He told me that if he ever had to disappear, I could find him in Minnesota. He has a cabin in the woods, about twenty-eight miles west of-."

"You're lying."

"It's amazing how you can do that."

"That's not gonna help," Rebecca muttered.

"Tell me where he is."

"Okay, okay. He has an ex-wife who's a flight attendant, she lives in Des Moines. They had a kid that was born with some sort of weird bone disorder-."

Gabriel lunged and started choking him. "Stop! I can tell when people are lying because I saw open their skulls rip their abilities out from their brains."

Rebecca was watching Gabriel. He wasn't hurting Luke yet, but if he started to she could pin him back.

"So you're like a serial killer?"

This caused Gabriel to let go of Luke. "I'm not a serial killer."

"Well you've got a pattern, you go after specific victims, you collect mementos…"

"You really wanna push this?" Rebecca said.

"Ok, technically I'm a serial killer," he said at the same time. Luke nodded. He had finally won one. "Now that we've established that, give me one good reason why I shouldn't tear open your head right here."

"Because you'll never find your dad."

Gabriel knew he was right. He glanced back at Rebecca and she agreed. "This is not a road trip. Do you understand?" He started the car back up and drove on.

A little while later, they pulled up to a diner to get some food. "This is what I'm talking about," Luke said. "A place like this, the worse the food, the better."

Rebecca shook her head as she hid her letter and went to get out of the car. "Luke," Gabriel said. "You really gotta stop trying to be friend or I'm gonna have to kill you."

"Well, what about her?"

"She's been my friend for years, I can tolerate her. Plus she's quieter." Luke looked back at Rebecca and she just smiled.

He looked back at Gabriel. "Do you like birds?" They all looked out the left windows and saw a magnificent crow. Gabriel turned back to Luke. "What?"

"Well, no, I'm just wondering if it's genetic because your dad is way into birding. I'd go out with him sometimes. He'd come get around four am and we'd be out walking a trail by dawn. We'd see goldfinch, cormorants, woodcocks. He would be pulling this old, rusty wagon behind him, carrying all his bird books."

"Red wagon." Gabriel was in a memory.

"Yeah, it had these big rubber wheels…"

"He used to pull me in that wagon." They both watched as Gabriel remembered. "I remember laying in a red wagon, all wrapped up in blankets. It was still dark, and the silhouettes of the tree branches…I remember thinking they looked like snake fingers."

"He sold you for money, you know," Luke said. Rebecca looked at the floor of the car. "He told me once he had a little boy a long time ago, but he needed cash so he sold him."

"That's horrible," Rebecca whispered.

"What kind of man sells his own son? Why would he even tell you something like that?"

"Maybe I reminded him of you." Luke got out of the car, leaving Gabriel confused and upset. Rebecca reached to the front and put her hand on his shoulder. "We'll find him. And then, all this hurt and anger that you're feeling…you can throw straight at him, if you want."

He turned to face her, and a tear slid down his cheek. "Thank you." She smiled, and they followed Luke into the diner.

They sat at the counter with their drinks and food. Luke was slurping his drink and Gabriel was getting annoyed. "At least tell me how long this is gonna last. Are we driving for another hour? Another week?"

"Hey, check out ZZ Top." Rebecca rolled her eyes, then watch as Luke boiled the man's milk.

Gabriel grabbed his hand. "Stop it!"

"What? I'm just messing with him."

"Not here. We don't need the attention." Rebecca looked around to see if anyone noticed. "Our powers are not for amusement, Luke, do you understand that?"

"I don't know. I've never really talked to anyone about it before. My mom thinks I'm enough of a freak as is. So what, you only use your powers for a reason?"

"Usually," Gabriel answered. "Sometimes, I disappoint myself." Rebecca was interested to see where this would lead. "Always have an objective. Know your endgame before you lift a hand."

"What else?" Luke valued this information, and Rebecca was proud of Gabriel for this.

"Keep a clear mind. Emotions make you sloppy." _Oh, good. Another obstacle to get over,_ she thought. "The most important thing is that you understand your motivation. Always know what it is that you want."

"What is it that you want?"

His eyes shifted to Rebecca for a brief moment, and she knew. He had lied about the emotions. He just pushed them aside when it came time to be Sylar. "For me, um…it's mostly been about acquiring abilities. But lately…lately all I've want to find is my father. I want to meet the man who made me, look him in the eyes."

"What are you hoping to see in there?"

"Where I came from, I guess. Why I turned out the way I did. I'm just thinking he'll have some answers, that's all."

Luke sighed, grabbed a napkin and wrote something down. "This is the address, it's a two-day drive."

He handed it to Gabriel. "You shouldn't have done that. Now there's nothing to keep me form killing you, is there?"

"No, Gabriel. Don't," Rebecca pleaded.

Luke smiled at her then looked back at Gabriel. "Well, I guess I'm just hoping that you won't."

That's when the door bell rang, and men in suits came in. They were looking for the three of them. "Emergency exit. Walk, don't run."

"What?"

"Move." They stood and paid. "There's only two. We can take them," Luke said.

"They're the scouts."

Rebecca glanced outside. "I see the vans."

They stopped when the men in black were in front of them. One man pointed a gun right where it would kill Gabriel. Another had one aimed right at Rebecca. "Got you. Right on the sweet spot."

Another man yelled, "Everyone on the floor! Now!" There was chaos. This was not good.

"Please don't let him hurt me anymore." Luke looked right at Rebecca. This was his plan to get out. "Don't let him hurt me anymore. Please! Please, just don't let him hurt me anymore! I want to go back to my mom. Please, I just…I want to go back!" He went right at the man with the gun.

"Stand back!" he yelled as he pushed him out of the way. But it was enough for them to use their powers. Men flew through the air and Rebecca ducked as some started shooting at them. The bullets hit Gabriel, but it didn't matter. They flew as well. He spun and blasted a window open for them to escape. He grabbed Luke and the three of them jumped through the window. "That was freaking awesome," Luke exclaimed as they got into the car.

"Drive. Now!" Rebecca yelled from the back. Gabriel locked the car, leaving Luke outside. "Hey, Sylar. Sylar!"

He rolled down the window. "Thanks for the address." He backed out of the parking lot, abandoning Luke.

"Sylar, stop!" He kept yelling as they drove away.

"You can't leave him there!"

"We don't need him anymore."

"I don't care. We can't leave him with those men!"

He looked in the rearview mirror. Rebecca shot daggers at the back of his head, right where it would kill him, and he felt it. "Damn it, Becca." He pulled over, stopped the car, and faced her. "Why? Why do you have to get in my head like that? Why must you always do this?"

"Do what?"

"Get in my head, make me change my mind, make me different…make me good."

"Because I know the real you. I know you're not a killer, and I know in your heart, you want to do the right thing, but that damn power of yours makes you different." She was breathing heavily now, containing her anger. "Now you are going to turn this car around and save Luke, do you understand me?"

* * *

She sat in the car waiting for them. He had only been gone a few minutes, but she was worried. What if they found him and then found her? She could see the van from where he parked the car, and she watched as it backed up, stopped, then shook from side to side. The doors opened and he jumped out, carrying a case of some kind. He turned, grabbed an unconscious Luke, and walked back to the car. She jumped to the front so that Luke could lie down in the back. "Is he okay?"

"He will be. We'll let him rest for a while, keep driving." He put Luke in the car then looked at her. "I seem to thank you a lot lately."

"Well, I'm here to help." She smiled and jumped in the car.

* * *

A few hours later, Luke was awake, and they ditched the old car for a truck. Before they did, she grabbed her finished letter and hid it in her pocket. The truck was less comfortable, but Gabriel made sure she had enough room. He wanted Luke in the front again so they could talk. So far, no one had said a word.

It was night before anyone spoke. "Thanks for coming back for me," Luke finally said.

"I didn't come back for you. I came back for this. You just happened to be there." Rebecca smirked. He was lying to Luke, and he liked it that way. He glanced in the rearview mirror and saw her smirk. She erased it from her face quickly.

"Mmm-hmm." Luke knew it was a lie, too.

"They've tracked me twice in less than a week. I knew if I kept driving, it was only a matter of time before they caught up to me again. I need to understand how they work."

"Still, you could have just left me." Gabriel ignored him and turned the radio on. Luke turned to Rebecca and she smiled at him, confirming his thoughts. He turned back, smiling himself.


	27. Chapter 27

They had been driving only a little while when they had noticed they were being followed. "We have to lose them," Rebecca said, watching them speed up behind them.

"Hold onto something," Gabriel warned as he flung the steering wheel around. She slid across the back seat, her head hitting the left side door, as he sharply turned on to a narrow dirt road. He sped up, flying down the road till they found a paved road again. "The agents still there?" Gabriel asked a few minutes later.

"Pretty sure you lost them when you skidded off onto that dirt road," Luke replied. "But, just to be sure…" He checked the scanner Gabriel had stolen when he rescued Luke. "Yeah, we're clear. Officially off the grid. No communications within 50 miles."

"You sound disappointed."

"Well, maybe I am. I mean, the way I see it, agents catch up with us, we just…" He made this explosion sound before continuing. "Charbroil them from the inside out."

"I don't want to leave a trail of dead bodies directly to my father's house."

"If you could never drive like that again…my head is killing me now," Rebecca said. She had made she there was no blood, just a bump.

"Were you wearing your seat belt?" Gabriel asked, somewhat teasingly. She just looked at him and, childishly, stuck her tongue out. No, she hadn't been wearing one but that was because a moment before they realized they were being followed, she had been trying to sleep.

Luke still looked depressed. "Why are we even doing this? Parents suck. You never get what you want from them. When I was a kid, I just wanted my dad to take me fishing. He used my arm as an ashtray instead." Gabriel didn't seem to be paying attention, but Rebecca had to fight back tears. "Seriously, look, I have the scars to prove it." He was rolling up his sleeve when Gabriel pushed him against the window with his power. "You should have worn your seat belt, too."

"Dude, you're hurting me."

"Why don't you want me to see my father?"

"I just…I don't get…"

"You don't need to get anything. My father's the only one with answers."

"Gabriel…" Rebecca warned. He looked back at her. He knew that tone of voice. It was the one that meant that she would kick his ass if he didn't stop soon. He let Luke go.

"You're the most powerful dude on the planet. I mean, what could you possibly need? We don't need anyone." Again, Gabriel wasn't paying attention, but this time he was distracted. Rebecca looked and saw a rundown diner. Gabriel pulled off, tires screeching, into the diner. "Hey. What are you doing?" He came to a sudden stop and Luke and Rebecca flew forward a little, still not wearing seat belts. "What the hell."

"Gabriel, what is it?" she asked. He didn't answer, just got out. They followed him to the front of the building.

"If you're hungry, there's a burger place up the road," Luke told them.

"He's not hungry," Rebecca said. Gabriel still said nothing. Instead, he flung boards off the entrance, not worried about where they were flying. Luke and Rebecca ducked, making sure the boards didn't hit them. He opened the door and they slowly walked in. It was in shambles. There was trash everywhere. The wood was rotten, and the electricity was shot. They kept moving slowly into the building.

"So, what are we looking for?" Luke whispered.

"Something happened here."

The dust was too much. Luke choked on it before saying, "Yeah, like a million years ago."

Gabriel stopped. "I've been here before."

"How do you know?"

Rebecca walked up next to him and tried to take his hand, but he turned away, looking at the counter. "I remember. My father was here, too." She looked up in his eyes. His look was distant. He was remembering something. She turned away from him and pulled out the picture she had taken from his father's house. She looked at it only for a minute, getting lost in a memory of her own. This was how old he was when she met him. They had been in the same class and Miss Murray had sat them next to each other. And that was it. That was how they became best friends, and how they fell in love.

"Hello?" Luke was calling. "Where did you just go?" They had both gone into their own world and he was pulling them back. She put the picture back in her pocket and turned back to Gabriel.

"I can remember my father."

"Are you sure?" Luke asked. This time, Rebecca did take his hand. He used his other hand to break part of the counter. He slid his hand out of hers and went over to the newly broken part. He bent down and picked up a small car toy. "Positive."

He sat, thinking, remembering. It had been a few minutes, and Luke and Rebecca didn't know what to do. All of a sudden, "Something terrible happened here."

"What are you talking about?" Luke asked. "It's a toy car. What's the big deal?"

Gabriel stood, but he wouldn't look at either of them. "No. My father did something to me, something I forgot."

"Well, that's a good thing, right? I mean, not remembering all the crap that happens to you when you were a kid."

"No." He finally looked at Luke with slight anger in his eyes. "It eats away at your soul." He went back into his memory. Rebecca stepped a little closer, wishing she could see what he was seeing. Tears began forming, and he said only one word. "Mommy."

"Oh God." She wanted to reach out to him, but his mood changed. His sadness turned to anger, hatred. Her hand went up to his shoulder, and he looked into her eyes. "Tell me what happened."

"Not now, not here. When we're in the car, I'll tell you," he whispered to her. She nodded. She didn't want to push him.

"So, what? We're just gonna stay here all day?" Luke, apparently, didn't know when to stop. She looked at him, trying to warn him not to push Gabriel anymore. He didn't get it. "Look, the guy's an ass, plain and simple, all right? I told you, parents suck."

Gabriel threw a chair, his anger building inside. "He killed my mother." Rebecca's breath caught in her throat. "And you saw it," she whispered under her breath.

Luke sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. I mean, I've been trying to tell you that he's a jerk, but-."

"You've been trying to tell me? Really?" He was gone. His anger was in control now. Rebecca backed away and pulled he letter she had written for Luke out of her pocket. "When did that happen? Cause all I remember is the cute little stories of you two bird-watching around the neighborhood. You made him sound like Mr. Freaking Rogers."

Luke was scared now, truly scared. Rebecca didn't know what to do. If she tried to protect Luke, Gabriel might actually kill her. But if she didn't, he might kill Luke. "I was just waiting for the right time-." He flew through the air and landed against the wall, suspended there by Gabriel. "Hey, I got an idea. Why don't we drive up to Canada? Because we're close to the border and we can rob some old ladies."

"That's not gonna happen."

"Gabriel, please. Don't kill him," Rebecca pleaded. No one seemed to have heard her.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because you're here and I need to express my feelings. You used me for some joyride, an escape. I got news for you, kid. There is no escape. There's only pain. And you can never outrun it, no matter what you do, no matter where you go." She was about to use her power on him when he dropped Luke. "Go home to your mother, Luke."

"You're not gonna kill me?"

"Seems a little on the nose." He started to walk out when Luke whispered, "Wait. Where are you going?"

He turned back to answer. "To find my father. Because now that I've seen the truth, I want him to die." Gabriel just left. Rebecca looked back at Luke and handed him her letter. "I'm sorry." She ran after Gabriel, knowing he needed her, especially now.

* * *

Luke sat in the diner, staring at the paper Rebecca had handed him. He had so many questions, and now no one could answer them. He didn't want to be alone, not understanding this power he had.

He decided to open the letter and read it.

_Dear Luke,_

_I'm sorry. I don't know why yet, but when you're reading this, you will._

_I see how you idolize Gabriel. But I know that something is going to happen. I try to control his anger, to make sure he doesn't hurt anyone. But I have this horrible feeling that something terrible is going to happen. He won't kill you, I know that. I think he sees a lot of himself in you. Plus, I'll make sure he doesn't. But trust me when I say that whatever fun you're having on this "road trip" is going to be short lived. _

_You have a gift. These powers make us special, but only if we use them for the right reasons. If you use them like Gabriel has been, then they make you dangerous. You have a choice to make. I hope you choose the right path. Hold onto the advice Gabriel gave you in the diner…except maybe that part about emotions. Truly, emotions are what drive us, what help make our powers stronger._

_Tell your mother I'm sorry for what we did to her house and her family. Try to help her understand…as much as you can. To be honest, we don't really understand these powers yet either, and we've had them since we were your age. _

_I'll try to find you again once this is all said and done, I promise. _

_Again, I am truly sorry._

_Rebecca._

He held onto the letter tightly. He would miss them. He had been like a father, a real father who could help with everything he was going through. And she had been so nice to him, nicer than anyone had been before. He stood up, wiped a tear from his eye, and went to try to find a way home.


	28. Chapter 28

They had driven in silence for a little while before she broke the ice. "So, he killed your mother. Right in front of you?"

He didn't answer right away. But he knew she needed to know the truth. "They were in the car, arguing. I ran outside because I was confused. I saw him…tear her head open. Just like I do when I kill people." This was killing him to say. But she had to know.

"I'm sorry. I wish there was something I could for you."

"Once this is over, and my father is dead, can we just run away? Start a new life somewhere? Just us?"

"Of course. Just promise me one thing. Once he's dead, you don't kill anymore. We live a normal life."

He looked at her and smiled. "Deal."

A couple hours later they pulled up to an old, run down trailer. She shivered out of fear. "I can't go in there. It scares me."

"I don't want you to go in there. Take the truck, go get some coffee and food. Come back later for me."

She nodded, liking this plan. "I'll be back in a hour or two." He nodded and got out. She slid over to the driver seat and left him behind. She drove back to the first diner she saw and stopped.

She was sitting in a booth waiting for her food when a cell phone went off. It was really close to her, and she found it lodged in the seat. She pulled it out and saw a text message on it. She opened it, curious. It read "You have to get on the inside. Rebel."

Who was Rebel? She replied, asking who they were. Two seconds later, faster than regular text messages. She opened it, and it read, "You two have to stop the govt. To do that, you have to get inside. Find a way. Rebel."

"How do I do that?"

"You'll figure it out. Rebel."

Her food came, and the sudden appearance of the waitress startled her. "You all right, sweetheart?"

"Fine. Just got lost in my thoughts. Thank you." She looked down at her food. The whole time she ate, she was trying to figure out how to do what Rebel asked, then realized that Gabriel might not want to help. She finished her meal and left to get Gabriel. She pulled up to the trailer and waited, sliding into the passenger's seat.

He came out a minute later, carrying a stuffed rabbit. He got in and set it next to her. "Do we have to have that thing?" He didn't answer. "Is he dead?"

"No, but he will be soon. How was your food?"

"Good. I found a cell phone with a message from someone named Rebel. He wants us to stop the government from the inside. To save our kind." She looked in his eyes. "You up for it?"

He thought about it for a moment. "Then our normal lives?"

She smiled. "Promise. But I don't know how to get in there without being in danger."

His eyebrows came together in a thought. "I might. I just had an interesting chat with my father. Target the big game. Get to the person at the top. I know what to do." He started the car and explained his plan on the way.

* * *

She passed him in the hall, the man who was in charge of the agents. He didn't even notice her. He walked into his apartment without seeing Gabriel either. For a dangerous hunter, he didn't take much notice of his surroundings.

She stood by the staircase, waiting for Gabriel. He was busy getting inside the apartment with his "gift". A few minutes later, he ran out, walking straight toward her. "It's begun." They smiled and walked down the staircase.

They ditched their car and walked to their hotel room. They obviously used an alias, pretending to be a newly wedded couple named Evan and Jessica Marks, naming themselves after the two kids from the park. They sat in their room, waiting for the next part of their plan. "We need to wait till he leaves," he said.

"You sure you're up for this?"

"Oh yeah. I can do this." She stared at him, trying to decide if he really would free all those people, or if he just wanted their powers. She had to think of something for when their plan succeeded so she could stop his killer instincts. It was late, so they decided to go to sleep.

A few days later, Gabriel stood after watching outside. "Ok, I'm heading out. Time to rattle his chain. Be back soon." He stood and left the hotel room, leaving her alone. She watched from the window. Danko had parked right across the street. Something had gone wrong with his "target" so he was already on edge. She saw him get in Danko's car, and waited. A few minutes later he left and stood on a rooftop in the rain. He saw her in the window and smiled. She smiled back and walked away from the window. Their plan was working.

He came back to the hotel room a few hours later. "Got it started. Let's hope it keeps going this way. Oh, and I found something that will help us. I'll show you later." He stopped and stared at her. "You gonna be ready for your part?"

"As long as you come back for me."

"I'll always come back for you. Now if you'll excuse me, I want to shower."

"Didn't you just do that on the rooftop?" He chuckled before going into the bathroom. While he was in there, Rebecca was looking up information about this killer. Luckily, Rebel found her again and gave her everything she needed. "Thank you," she said out loud, knowing he couldn't hear her.

When he came out, it was time to keep going with the plan. They went for a walk up to another rooftop. This time, they had an umbrella. Gabriel called Danko up. "Special delivery." Rebecca leaned close to hear Danko.

"How the hell did you get in here?"

"Well, you'd be amazed what you can do with a lifted ID badge, a four dollar tie, and a West Baltimore accent. But you've got much bigger problems. I've done some homework about that killer of yours."

"I don't need your help."

"Well, I've just found some evidence to the contrary. There's another body. He stashed it. You missed it. I found it, of course." Rebecca stood as far away from the body as she could while still listening.

"You're lying."

"Look in the box."

"And what's in the box?"

"Your answer. How James Martin was able to shoot your men in the back so easily. It's because of what he can do. He's a shape shifter." And that was it. Danko was gone, and Gabriel hung up the phone. "Back to our room?"

They walked back in the pouring rain. "So, a shape shifter. That'd be a cool power," Rebecca said.

"Becca, I may have to do something you're not gonna like to get on Danko's good side."

"Yeah, I thought about that. I've also tried to think of ways around it. But, unfortunately, it plays perfectly with our plan. If you kill him, I'll have further reason to hate you, which will just push us forward into stopping this."

He smiled a little. "You're right. You've never been ok with killing before. Why now?"

"I never said I was ok with it, I just said it works perfectly." She sighed as they reached the hotel. "Look, you need to get cleaned up. You have a meeting to go to." He nodded and went straight to the bathroom.

* * *

She was waiting for him to come back. While he was gone, she thought up a plan to stop him once this was all done. She needed to contact Parkman or Peter, and she might even need Jimmy. She picked up the cell phone she had gotten at the diner and dialed Jimmy's home number. "Hello?" an unfamiliar voice answered.

"Is this Mark?"

"Who is this?"

"My name is Rebecca. I used to work with Jimmy."

"Yeah, he's talked about you. You're one of the specials, like him."

"Yeah. Is Jimmy there?"

"He…he went out a few days ago. He never came home. He didn't call me. Do you know what happened to him?"

"I think so. Listen, I might know where he is. And I'm gonna save him and bring him home, I promise. I have to go. You'll see him soon."

"Thank you. Thank you so much." They both hung up. So the government had Jimmy. In a way, this was good. Once she saved him he could help her. Now if only she knew about her father. She had tried to call him over the past few days but he never answered. She was worried about him. She hoped he had gotten away and would come back once it was safe.

She turned on the television. This part of the plan would take a while, and after that, if everything went well, they wouldn't see each other again till it was time for her to get inside Building 26.

She woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. She said a groggy hello, then got the update. "It worked. I've got the power. I'm in with Danko. Give it some time before you call."

"Has he asked about me?"

"Yep. I told him that you knew what I was doing and abandoned me. He thinks you're still in the city, though."

"Good. I'll call in two days. Give you enough time to scope out the place. Sound good?"

"Sounds good. See you in a few days. Oh, I'm supposed to be dead. But you won't believe it."

"Of course not. Why would I accept such a thing?" She smiled. "You should go."

"Yeah. I'll talk to you later." He hung up, and she set her phone down. Time to prepare.


	29. Chapter 29

She lived her life, going through a regular routine, for three days. On the third day, she received a text from Rebel. It had a phone number with the message "Matt Parkman. You'll need him. I'll see you on the inside. Rebel" She wrote it down and replied with a thank you. She called the number. "Hello?"

"Matt, it's Rebecca James. I have to talk to you. I'm gonna need your help. Rebel is going to help, too. Now, hear me out."

* * *

Matt was in. Rebel would help him get into Building 26 and they would all get out. She ate dinner, then made the fatal phone call. She dialed Danko's office. "Hello."

"You. You told everyone he was dead. But I know he's not. I know the truth!"

"It's Becca," said a strange voice, but she knew it was him.

"Who would you be talking about?"

"You know damn well who."

There was a brief pause. "Ms. James, is it? I'm sorry, but the man you're talking about is dead."

"No, he's not. He told me what he was doing, joining you. I know he's working for you."

"What would you like me to do?"

She knew they were tracing the call by now. "I want you to send him to me. Only him, no one else. Do you understand me?"

"We got her," came a small whisper.

"Ok, I'll send him now. Don't worry."

"He better come alone. If I see another soldier, I will kill everyone. I swear." She hung up and smiled. _Here we go,_ she thought.

About half an hour later, a stranger came through the door. He started moaning in pain and turned into Gabriel. "Nice job with the phone call."

"Thanks. I assume you're not alone."

"They're about two minutes away. I have to change back, and you have to fight me." She nodded and he transformed again. Once she heard the footsteps of the other soldiers, she flung him across the room. "I told them to send Gabriel!" she yelled. Her door burst open and she was shot with a tazer, falling unconscious.

* * *

Gabriel knew to wait until Rebel gave the signal saying that he and Parkman were in. It came at 11:33. The power went out for a brief moment, and he knew it was time. He went down to where they were all being held and found Rebecca. He took the drugs out of her and shook her. "Becca, it's time. Becca, wake up." She woke up quickly, but was still a little groggy. "We have to…save them."

The doors opened and Parkman and a child came in. They recognized him from Kirby Plaza, but didn't know his name. "Are you Rebel?" she asked.

"Yes. My name is Micah. Hurry, we have to wake them up." They all went around, waking up everyone. Rebecca found Jimmy instantly. "Jimmy, it's me. Jimmy, wake up."

He stirred and finally opened his eyes. "Rebecca. Where's Mark?"

"He's home. He's waiting for you. Come on, get up. I need you." They looked around. Everyone was awake by now. "Ok, listen up. We are getting out of here. This man is a teleporter, he's going to take us all to a safe house."

"Where?" Jimmy asked.

"My family house," came a familiar voice. It was Peter with the Haitian. "I called them," Micah said.

"The house is big enough for everyone. The Haitian and I are going to erase everyone's memories, make them forget all of this. Nathan is talking to the president, telling him the operation is over. We'll be free soon."

"I need a picture of the house to go there," Jimmy informed them. Peter touched Matt, taking his power, to show Jimmy the house. "Ok, I got it. Thanks."

"Go, now. The sooner this is done, the better." People began lining up near Jimmy. Peter was about to leave when he saw a familiar face. "Claude? How did they find you?"

"Not as clever as I used to be," came a British voice.

"Peter, who is he?" Rebecca asked.

"The invisible man." Rebecca turned to this Claude. "Can I talk to you a minute?"

"I just want to go home," he said as Peter and the Haitian left. Matt went to help them

"And you will. Just come here for a minute." She pulled him aside and whispered to him. "Can you make this invisible while you're still visible?" She held up one of the machines they had used to drug everyone. He nodded in answer. "Good, take it with you. When you get to the house, put it in the first upstairs bedroom you find." She looked over her shoulder. Gabriel wasn't watching. He was helping get others in line for Jimmy to take. Claude took the machine and went in line.

Several minutes later, she saw Matt, Peter and the Haitian return. She called Matt over. "You know what to do?"

"Yep. I'll go with Claude."

"Thank you. Go." He ran next to Claude in line. She went to Gabriel's side. "How's it going?"

"Good. They've been going two by two. We're almost done."

Danko burst into the room, gun pointed straight at Gabriel. "You bastard. I should have known this would happen."

Before Gabriel could react, Rebecca ripped the gun out of Danko's hands and pointed it straight at him using her ability. "This ends now." She pulled the trigger, shooting him right through the head. She dropped the gun.

Gabriel put a hand on her shoulder. "I could have done that."

"No. It was my turn." She turned to him. "Keep the line moving." They went back to getting people out, and soon Rebecca, Gabriel and Jimmy were the only ones left. They teleported to the Petrelli house, at the top of the staircase. "I need to talk to them all," she said.

"Listen up!" Gabriel yelled. They all looked up at them. "Ok," she called out. "We're staying here until we get the all clear from Nathan. For now, just try to relax." She looked up at Gabriel. "Come on, I need to talk to you." They walked hand in hand to the first bedroom. The instant they walked in, Gabriel collapsed. Rebecca looked up and saw Matt standing by the bed, the drug machine sitting on it. She lifted him onto the bed and hooked up the machine. "We're good."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I have to. The only way to stop him is in there, in his mind. That's where I have to go. And I need you to get me in there." She looked up at him. "Don't back out now, Matt. Please."

He sighed. "Fine. Let's go." He took her hand and put one hand on Gabriel's shoulder. She felt herself flying, and then they landed. It was now or never.


	30. Chapter 30

They were surrounded by people, some of whom Rebecca recognized. "These are his victims. They're trapped."

"Will you help us?" one of them said.

"Can you save us?" another asked.

"I can try," she told them. "I'll try." She and Matt walked further on, and found a familiar room. It was his mother's apartment. They walked in and saw two people…only Rebecca recognized them as the same person. One was the current Gabriel and the other was Gabriel when he was a teenager. The teenager was cowering in a corner while the adult was standing over him. "What is this?" She ran to the teenager and knelt beside him. Matt stayed back, not wanting to interfere.

"This is our subconscious," said the older Gabriel. "This sniveling little twerp here is your Gabriel, the one who's kept you safe all this time."

"So that makes you…"

"The hunger that lives inside him. I'm the one who's been in control, except when you interfered." He was angry with her.

"So you don't care about me like he does."

"Only about your power and how strong it is."

"You can't have it," the teenager said. "You can't have her. I love her."

"She doesn't give a damn about you." The teenager began crying again. The hunger smiled the most evil smile Rebecca had ever seen.

"It's not true, Gabriel. I've always cared about you."

"He always tells me that. Every time I help you, he says that you don't care about me. And I come back to my corner."

"Why don't you fight him? Stop him?"

"He's too strong. All those powers…"

"They protect me. Keep me in control. Let me be myself."

"Let me be who I was meant to be," the teenager said.

"No," she said, tears forming in her eyes. "You are not a killer. You are a kind, gentle person who loves me."

"I do still love you." He was crying harder now.

"What's wrong? Why are you still crying?"

"Because he told me…" His words stopped as his crying grew.

"What did he say? Gabriel, tell me what he said."

"I said that you never loved him. That you never cared about him."

"And you believed him? Gabriel, how could you believe his lies?"

"Because it's true. You never loved me." Tears fell down her cheeks as she looked at this poor child. "Every day, he told me how unimportant you were, except for your power, and that was the only reason we needed you. I made sure he wouldn't hurt you, and he hurt me, making me smaller and smaller."

"Until finally I was in control," the hunger said.

"But I always had enough strength to keep you safe. Because even though you didn't care about me, I loved you."

"Gabriel, stop it. I've always loved you and you know it."

"No, you didn't. You tried to kill me multiple times."

"No. I tried to save you. Every time we were together, I tried to save you."

"The locker?"

"I wasn't in control of my powers then. Look, I can prove that I love you. Can you use the powers?"

"No. He traps them outside, uses them for himself. He doesn't let me near them."

"Try. Gabriel, you have to tap into the lie detector. Fight him and find the power." He stared at her, concentrating. Slowly, a woman emerged near him. "No! Stop it!" the hunger yelled. But she kept appearing until she was completely solid. "I have it," Gabriel said.

"Now listen to me closely. I love you. I have always loved you. Everything I've done has been to get the Gabriel I love back so we can be happy together."

He kept looking at her, and finally said, "You're telling the truth." His tears stopped as a smile broke out on his face.

"Don't listen to her. She doesn't care," the hunger said. Gabriel's head whipped around to face him. "That's a lie." He stood to face the hunger. "I know the truth now. I want to be happy again. I want to be happy with Rebecca." He pulled the hunger closer until finally it started to go into him. Before her eyes, he grew into the adult Gabriel. "I can control it now. I can control everything."

The other powers started walking toward them, and Gabriel smiled, inviting them into the apartment. "You're all safe now. He's gone. I'm in control. We're all safe." He turned to Rebecca. "I'll be good now. I won't kill anymore. We'll be happy."

She smiled as she backed up and took Matt's hand. "I'll see you on the outside." She was falling again until she landed in her own body. She unplugged the drug machine and woke him up. He sat up and hugged her. "Thank you, Becca. I love you."

"I love you, too, Gabriel." They broke apart and went downstairs to join the others. "Matt, tell them he's no longer a danger. You can convince them better than I can." He nodded and used his power to send the message out. At first, no one believed him. But he showed them what had happened and they all rejoiced. The threat of Sylar was gone. Now they could all live in peace.

They were sitting around, waiting for Nathan to come back. Claire pulled Rebecca aside to talk to her about Gabriel. "You two are going to be together, right?"

"Yeah. We'll be happy."

"What happens when you die and he lives forever? Will Sylar come back?"

Rebecca's smile faded. "I hadn't thought of that, actually."

"I have. And I have the solution. You have to take my power like he did."

"What? No, I couldn't."

"It's the only way. And you can do it differently. Here, take my hand." She grabbed Rebecca's hand instantly. "Now concentrate. Use your telekinesis and copy my power."

"I can't do that. I've never done that before."

"I already asked my dad about it. He said it might be possible. Just try." So she did. She concentrated as hard as she could, but she didn't feel any different. "It's not working," she told Claire.

"Then we're going to have to go deeper." She pulled her upstairs to one of the rooms. "Ok, you're going to have to open my head."

"No. No, I won't do it."

"It's the only way to keep our kind safe forever. Please." Rebecca swallowed, then raised her hand, cutting Claire's head. She felt as though she would be sick, especially since Claire was still awake. "Now put your hand near my brain and concentrate again." She closed her eyes as she did what Claire said. This time, she felt a change inside her. She gasped and smiled as Claire healed herself. "It worked," she said.

"Now we'll always be safe," Claire said, smiling.

"You didn't really have to do that."

"Yes, I did. Now, go tell him the good news." They went back down stairs and saw Nathan there. "It's safe to go home. We're all safe now." Everyone cheered, excited to see loved ones again. Rebecca walked up to Jimmy. "Did you call Mark?"

"No. I want to surprise him." He saw Gabriel coming up behind her. "When's the wedding?"

"Soon, hopefully. I'll send you the invite, I promise. Now go home." They hugged, then Jimmy was gone. She turned to Gabriel. "So, guess what?"

"What?"

She wrapped her arms around him. "Claire let me copy her power so we can live forever together."

He looked upset. "You shouldn't have done that. The hunger-."

"Isn't in me. She wanted me to do it so that Sylar never comes back."

"He wouldn't have."

"What about when I aged and died? What would happen then? We couldn't take the risk."

He looked into her eyes and sighed. "I guess you're right." He smiled. "So, a wedding? Already planning it, are we?"

She chuckled. "Of course."

* * *

Six months later, they were married. All their special friends were there celebrating their love and the end of Sylar's terror. The ceremony was beautiful. Rebecca had a classic white A-line dress on and her hair pinned up. Her father, who went into hiding from the government for those few months, walked her down the aisle with tears in his eyes. They reached the alter and he lifted her veil. "I love you, baby girl."

"I love you, too, Daddy." They hugged before he took his seat. She looked over at Gabriel, who looked so handsome in his tuxedo. They smiled and turned to the priest.

* * *

The reception was her favorite part. It was like a big party, full of joy. Everyone danced and some even sang. Everyone was happy. Angela came up to them and said she had a dream about them. "I saw nothing but happiness for you two. Congratulations, Rebecca. You succeeded." She walked away from them to go dance with her sons.

Jimmy and Mark found the happy couple next. "Rebecca, this is Mark. Mark, this is the woman who saved me and let me come home."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"You, too," she said, smiling.

"The wedding was beautiful," Jimmy said.

"Thank you. We're happy with it." She and Gabriel hugged closer to each other.

"So what will you both do now?"

"I'm going back into watch repairing. I was always good at it," Gabriel said.

"And I don't know what I'll do yet."

"Well, there're rumors of a new Company. You could always join that."

"I don't think so. I'm not getting involved with them again."

"Me either. I'm going into retail."

"Good for you. I hope I'll see you again."

"Oh, you will. I'll make sure of it." They all hugged and then the couples separated.

It was time for their dance. They had chosen the song "Forever" by Kiss as a kind of joke. But they both loved the song and found it fitting. They danced as though they were the only people alive, in their own happy world. Everything was perfect.

They left for their honeymoon, saying their goodbyes to everyone. After this, they would all be home, living their lives as normal as possible. Their hero days were behind them.

* * *

**Ok, that's it. The end! Hope you all enjoyed it and thanks for reading!**


End file.
